¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!
by Lady Ale Manson
Summary: [...] De repente una idea cruzó por su mente; ¿Por qué seguir siquiera respirando si nunca volvería a sentir algo así? No volver a sentir la calidez de un amor verdadero. ¿No sería sólo prolongar su sufrimiento? [...] ¡Segundo Cap Extra arriba!
1. ¿Qué juego estás jugando esta vez?

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje se Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**Onodera Ritsu se entera de lo terrible que va a ser realmente su vida de ahora en adelante. Incapaz de pedir ayuda a algún amigo, ¿qué harán él y su primer amor para no terminar separados por la muerte?**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Primer Capítulo: ¿Qué juego estás jugando esta vez?  
**

* * *

– ¿Desde hace cuánto… llevo haciendo esto? –Se preguntó el chico de ojos verdes, con la mirada perdida en las hojas de un gran árbol.

¿Desde hace cuánto eso se volvió una rutina diaria? El volver del trabajo, aventar sus cosas contra el sillón, escabullirse de nuevo a la entrada de su departamento y recargarse en ella de modo que le fuera posible escuchar lo que pasaba en el pasillo, así, cuando escuchara a su jefe entrar a su departamento, podría escabullirse hasta las escaleras y correr afuera, correr por las aún concurridas calles de Tokio, ignorando confusas miradas de las personas alrededor, ignorando la imponente reja con candado y el cartel rojo advirtiendo que no pasara, pues la hora de servicio había acabado. Trepaba a través de la reja hasta lograr saltar dentro del parque, y en él buscaba en gran árbol de flor de cerezos, de un color rosa muy diferente al rosa tenso del que su jefe lo tenía acostumbrado, éste era un rosa suave y bondadoso a sus ojos. El castaño se colocaba los audífonos y escuchaba un tipo de música… no muy bondadosa.

Por su intercambio a Inglaterra a los quince años, él adopto los gustos por los que la población inglesa tenía fama: "Inglaterra, la cuna del Metal". Inevitablemente hizo varias locuras de las que el chico no se sentía orgulloso, pero que al día le permitieron escalar la reja como lo hizo antes, y como lo hacía desde hace un mes.

No era que ese tipo de música la escuchara a diario, pero le servía mucho para enfriar su mente, cada acorde pesado en la guitarra, haciendo compañía con la batería y el bajo le ayudaba para ir construyendo una barrera al ritmo de aquella música, y pronto su mirada que reflejaba angustia, ahora era una mirada monótona reflejando arduamente su ira.

Había pasado muchas cosas desde entonces; le confesó a Yokozawa-san su amor por Takano-san, quien con un hueco en el corazón no tuvo más opción que aceptarlo. Pero él mismo no quería aceptar de una buena vez frente a frente que lo amaba, era simplemente aterradora la idea de entregarte a alguien tan completamente, que si te dejase, todo lo que conoces sobre ti mismo se perdería, te rechazarías, no existirías.

Pero ese no era el problema.

Como todo un joven amo de una familia rica, tenía un compromiso con su amiga de la infancia, tenía, o mejor dicho, debía heredar la empresa de su propia familia, para trabajar después revisando papeles y letras que para él no tenían ningún sentido.

Si, ése era su destino, es por lo que nació; no ser libre, morir infeliz en la empresa de su familia, separado de la persona que ama.

Como tradición, o más bien capricho de familia lo han comprometido con alguien que él no escogió, y aunque su prometida ya sepa sobre sus sentimientos hacia Takano-san, la madre del castaño sentía angustia porque la amada prometida de su hijo ya no le hablaba de él como antes.

Y su padre, era un actor muy reconocido por su propio hijo. Sabía muy bien como pintarse de inocente, o como despintarse y dejar ver su verdadero rostro sádico. Él era el que más problemas le daba. Por el color de ojos de Ritsu, el señor Onodera le tiene un odio profundo a él, y a su esposa un rencor innombrable. Aunque le pidió varias pruebas de paternidad a su furiosa esposa, él estaba completamente seguro de que Ritsu era el resultado de un descuido hacia su esposa.

Eso hizo que el señor Onodera le pusiera más atención a su esposa, pero más odio al pequeño Ritsu, tratándolo peor que a sus sirvientes, y lo más divertido de ver a su padre, era que no podía verlo. Su padre le prohibió rotundamente que lo mirara cara a cara con ese color de ojos tan sucio, tan inmundo.

Pareciera que el inocente niño que Saga-senpai conoció en aquel entonces era resultado de la crianza y de un cariño inmenso que las sirvientas y mayordomos le tenían a pequeño ojiverde.

Y lo que le pone más diversión al asunto; justo en una visita rápida a su madre uno de los mayordomos le advirtió que varios de sus primos iban detrás de su cabeza. Claro, lo necesitaban muerto y así la desdichada familia Onodera no tendría más opción que heredarle la empresa a algún pariente cercano.

Ritsu quiso recordar cómo era el rostro de su padre, pero le fue imposible.

– ¿Lo he visto alguna vez…? –decía fríamente, con el dolor escondido entre líneas.

No recordaba ni el rostro de su padre.

Lo peor era que no hizo amistades buenas en Inglaterra, así que no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara.

Y pensar que antes tuvo que soportar una charla con Yokozawa sobre como el pobre Masamune, quien por su culpa y la de sus padres había tenido resaca unos cuantos días seguidos.

Todo eso era una niñería.

–Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará Takano-san en venir y preguntarme que me ocurre? –Decía con la mirada hacia la luna creciente, riéndose de su miseria. Él sabía que su primer amor ya había tardado mucho en darse cuenta que él se escapaba por las noches, y eso era el por trabajo. Ahora que estamos más relajados, – ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás…? –dijo, viendo como un gato negro de ojos miel se acercaba lentamente a él.

Ése era un amigo que había hecho durante ese mes. Al parecer sólo era un felino que disfrutaba de la brisa nocturna y escabullirse por donde se supone no deben entrar, justo como él. Al felino le gustaba afilar sus garras en el tronco de ése árbol, así que se acercaba a rasgar el árbol y después jugaba con el cable de sus audífonos. Esta vez es felino se limitó a quedarse debajo de un árbol vecino.

Ritsu, más calmado y un poco adormilado lo vio con curiosidad, y antes de dormirse casi juró haber escuchado un susurro diciendo _"No te preocupes, te encontraré"._

–….-nodera…– ¿Qué era? ¿Un sueño?

– ¡Onodera! –Escuchó con claridad la voz de su jefe, sintió como pasaba sus frías manos por su rostro. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería enfrentar la realidad. Quería quedarse junto a él, quien con delicadeza lo tomaba entre brazos y lo cubría con su abrigo, apartando los audífonos.

–Si no abres los ojos pensaré que estás muerto y te enterraré vivo –Dijo Takano-san con un tono de voz un tanto preocupado pero en tono de burla.

–Si ya sabes que sólo estaba dormido… –Dijo con dificultad el menor, abriendo un poco los ojos.

–Idiota, ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? ¡Me llevó horas encontrarte! Si no fuera porque el pobre tipo que limpia el parque te vio. –Dijo el mayor reprochándole.

– ¿El tipo de la limpieza? ¿Qué hora es…? –Preguntó aún con dificultad, de algún modo sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo, la mente y la vida.

–Las cuatro y media de la mañana, idiota. No entiendo que haces aquí a esta hora.

–Yo tampoco sé… –Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos. –Viniste aquí por tu cuenta, ¿cierto? –le preguntó el mayor. –Sí… –Dijo el castaño cerrando los ojos de nuevo y recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado, con la excusa que estar ahí lo había cansado más que descansado.

–Entonces _sí_ sabes que haces aquí.

Viendo a su frágil subordinado entre sus brazos, supo que entre el frío, el suelo y el pasto húmedo probablemente ya estuviera enfermo.

–Levántate, traje el coche. –dijo el pelinegro ayudándolo a levantar, y recargado en él, Ritsu y Takano llegaron a su coche.

Estaban en las solitarias calles de Tokio, esperando que un semáforo cambie de color, cuando el menor dijo algo que sorprendió al mayor.

– ¿Puedo… dormir contigo por unos días? –Dijo aún medio dormido el ojiverde. Aún sin poder creerlo Takano-san le responde.

–Claro, pero no te retractes después.

–No lo haré…

Llegando al departamento, Ritsu con dificultad se encamino hacia el dormitorio de aquel que entraba a menudo en sus sueños, en cambio éste entró a departamento del menor, pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión y sacó tanta ropa del menor como pudo, algunos zapatos más, sus cosas de trabajo e incluso se llevó su laptop para que el pequeño de ojos verdes tuviera lo necesario para trabajar y vivir en el departamento del pelinegro, aunque con la comodidad de que él sí arreglaba su departamento y no dejaba ropa por doquier.

Se dedicó a guardar la ropa de Ritsu con mucho silencio, aun pensado en qué había llevado al menor a pedirle quedarse con él.

Cerró el armario, y no pensó en una respuesta lógica. ¿Tal vez ya se había aceptado que está enamorado de él? ¿Tal vez lo extraño?

O tal vez… ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba?

– _¿Qué juego estás jugando esta vez, pequeño Ritsu?_ –dijo el mayor pasando sus dedos a través del claro cabello de su amado.

* * *

**Wow! Es la 1:30 am y yo sigo acá xD!**

**No sé qué decir, simplemente se me ocurrió ya que parece que en señor Onodera no se relaciona mucho con temas relacionados a su hijo… y la señora Onodera sigue con el tema del matrimonio -w-**

**Este capítulo fue solo una pequeña introducción, pero espera mucho drama, mucho amor, mucho odio y… tal vez un poco de mucha pasión 3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Recuerda dejar un comentario, de lo contrario pensaré que nadie lo leyó y me deprimiré y lo dejaré incompleto…. **


	2. No vaya solo a ningún lado

****Aclaración: Ningún personaje se Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.****

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Segundo Capitulo: No vaya solo a ningún lado.**

* * *

El taxi se detuvo enfrente de una mansión. Tenía que ver a su madre, pues aún no era momento de decirle sobre Takano porque realmente no eran nada en ese momento, y empezaría a sospechar algo si no lo veía a él y a An-chan por lo menos hablar normalmente.

–¡Ritsu! –exclamó su madre, sorprendida de verlo. –No dijiste que vendrías –dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá para recibirlo.

–Ojalá no hubieras venido –dijo una profunda voz molesta saliendo de un cuarto. Inmediatamente Ritsu bajó la mirada. Si se atreviera a ver algo más de su padre que no fuera su pecho a sus pies seguramente sería reprendido.

_Pero… no lo he visto en tanto tiempo… Solo un poco… un poco más…_

El de ojos verdes alzó lentamente la mirada, esperando que el hombre frente a ellos no lo notara. Mala suerte, en señor Onodera se dio cuenta antes de que el menor pudiera ver más que sus labios y enojado lo golpeó en el rostro, no siendo tan brusco como otras veces. El señor Onodera le reclamó su osadía, pues no quería ver sus ojos.

–Buenos días padre –dijo Ritsu tratando de no sonar molesto después de haber recibido un golpe. –Disculpa mi insolencia. –decía difícilmente el ojiverde, mientras su madre volteaba la mirada hacia la ventana del lado contrario, tomando un sorbo de su café.

–Te dije que no lo hicieras, eres muy necio. –decía el señor de la casa. El castaño solo asintió y el señor de la casa salió junto con su chofer. Al salir Ritsu suspiró, y seguido de él escuchó tres suspiros más. Levantó la mirada para ver a dos mayordomos y una sirvienta en una esquina de la casa.

–Bienvenido de nuevo, joven amo –decían los tres al unísono. Ritsu sonrió y se acercó a ellos, abrazándolos fuertemente, ignorando la severa mirada de su madre, olvidando que existían jerarquías en esa casa.

–Joven amo, para celebrar su visita le prepararé su platillo favorito –dijo la sirvienta en tono alegre, Ritsu sonrió y asintió, mientras todos se preparaban para hacerle más que un platillo a su querido amo.

–Ritsu, compórtate. ¿Qué diré si algún vecino te ve abrazando a los sirvientes? –le reprochó su madre con dura voz. El pidió disculpas, y la señora Onodera le pidió que se sentara. Ella sabía lo que ocurría. Su esposo no entendía que es solo un error genético el tener los ojos verdes, pero él decía que era un error que él hubiera nacido, y le exigía a su esposa que pensara que había sido una equivocación el estar con ese amante inexistente, sin embargo tenía la mitad de su esposa en él, o eso pensaba el señor de la casa, y por eso no lo había desheredado. Aunque tampoco podría hacerlo ya, pues la señora Onodera era incapaz de concebir otro hijo. Desde el principio la señora Onodera se negó a tener un hijo a tan temprana edad, pero su esposo quería tenerlo, o bueno, quería hasta que nació. Ella tampoco lo quería así que dejaba que lo cuidara la sirvienta, aunque para dar buena imagen, ella era la madre más cariñosa y amable en las fiestas.

–¿Sientes curiosidad por cómo es tu padre después de un tiempo?

–Algo… –Dijo reprimiéndose un gran _"¡Si, tengo una curiosidad del demonio, dile que me deje verlo solo una vez!"_

–Ya veo, bueno te enseñaría alguna pero no tengo permitido hacerlo. –dijo despreocupada la mujer, revisando varios papeles sobre la mesa.

–Bueno, ¿ha paso algo nuevo?

–No, bueno. Solo que fui con mi marido a pasear a un lugar lleno de animales por una negociación.

–¿Una negociación en un zoológico?

–¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo era! Un lugar horrible, pero tuvimos que ir porque el hijo de los dueños de la empresa quería ir –dijo irritada.

–Ya veo, fue tu primera vez en un lugar así –dijo en voz baja Ritsu recordando como la sirvienta de cabello claro se había arriesgado a perder el trabajo por llevarlo a un zoológico a escondidas.

–¿Tú has ido? –Ritsu se sobresaltó, no era bueno mintiendo pero pensó algo rápido y lógico para salvar a la sirvienta que era su amiga y casi su familia, si no fuera por el apellido o la sangre.

–Sí, nos llevaron en la escuela de intercambio en Inglaterra –dijo el castaño tratando de no sonar alterado.

–¡Oh! Y no me pidieron nada de dinero para eso, que buena escuela era esa. Por lo menos podemos decir que fuiste a una buena escuela –dijo la señora Onodera pensado ya en la mentira que diría en la siguiente fiesta, algo como "le pagamos una buena escuela a nuestro hijo", mientras Ritsu veía como la sirvienta de cabello claro baja los hombros en señal de relajo. Aunque hubiera sido una buena escuela, la verdad es que recordaba poco de lo que hacía mientras estuvo allá, pues al parecer él y su jefe se mantuvieron haciendo lo mismo; tomar alcohol, saltarse clases, acostarse con cualquiera, un lío total.

–¿Has hablado con An-chan? –Preguntó su madre cambiando de tema.

–Sí, hemos hablado de algunas cosas –_No estoy mintiendo._ Habían hablado hace algunos días, pero solo sobre cómo iba su relación con su jefe.

–Ya veo, tal vez esta algo ocupada con su familia, porque no la he visto por aquí hace tiempo –decía la señora con tinte preocupado.

–Sí, me dijo que estaba ocupada con la tienda de su familia pero ahora está bien –y esa vez no estaba mintiendo. An-chan venía de una famosa familia que tenía su propia marca de ropa, un estilo parisino y muy usando entre gente adinerada.

–Estaba ocupada pero hace tiempo que ya está libre, ¿No será que tu propia prometida no quiere verte, Ritsu? –dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta principal. Ritsu se quedó helado. Quien estaba ahora parado en la entrada era Iemochi Ryousuke, con quien tenía una amistad a los ojos de su madre y de medio mundo de la fama, pero era su peor pesadilla desde niño.

–R-Ryou… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo el castaño con dificultad.

–¿Qué? ¿No le vas a dar un abrazo a tu amigo de la infancia? –Ritsu dudoso se acercó, temiendo que hiciera algo pero con su madre ahí era seguro que no haría nada, a menos que…

–¡Tía! ¿Puedo subir con Ricchan a su cuarto un rato? Deje un juego en él, aparte que le quiero platicar muchas cosas –decía alegre el chico de ojos violeta.

–Sí, pero como es eso de que An-chan no est-

–Gracias tía, vamos Ricchan –se apresuró a decir el ojivioleta arrastrando al castaño a su antiguo cuarto. Con cuidado cerró la puerta y puso seguro. Para Ryou, el antiguo cuarto de Ritsu era muy aburrido, puros libros y posters sin sentido.

El de cabello oscuro, apenas aseguró la puerta se abalanzó contra Ritsu, aventándolo en la cama, tratando de quitarle la camisa de inmediato. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Ritsu no iba a dejarse tocar como antes, como esos primeros días en los que parecía tan deprimido en Inglaterra, y la verdad no le importaba quien tocara su cuerpo. No, esos días habías pasado.

Ritsu lo golpeó, y Ryou cayó al suelo, mientras Ritsu lo golpeaba varias veces más, pero Ryousuke cambió el lugar, se puso encima de él y lo golpeó solo una vez. Espero a que Ritsu se calmara y lo soltó.

–No nos conviene que la tía se entere que peleamos –dijo limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

Ritsu se limitó a callar. Ryousuke agarró el juego que había olvidado, pues él venía de una familia con una empresa de videojuegos, y ese juego era una demostración. –No creo que te importe un juego de niños, ¿cierto?

Así era él. Era un niño de veintisiete años jugando con fuego. Si alguien se entera que la familia Iemochi tenía un hijo homosexual, se haría un escandalo. Lo mismo pasaba la familia Onodera y con todas las familias adineradas que vivían alrededor. –Vamos con la tía –dijo el pelinegro abriendo la puerta.

–Qué rápido eres para hablar de tantas cosas que querías decirme –dijo con sarcasmo el castaño.

–Me tengo que ir, no tenía mucho tiempo para jugar contigo de todos modos –dijo con altanería. –pero solo te diré, ya tienes veintiséis años, cada año es un paso más hacia heredar tu empresa, y nuestros primos cada vez se ponen más furiosos. Tener un tipo de padres tan despreocupados y tan cariñosos con todos los demás menos contigo les da esperanzas, así que ve con cuidado. Ellos que son de escasos recursos no dudarán en ir tras de ti de ahora en adelante, no dudarán en torturante y llevarte a la locura y la oscuridad, y eso no me deja a mi atrás. ¿Sabes en que pienso cada minuto libre de mi día? ¿Qué haré para ser multimillonario? Y la única respuesta eres tú, Ritsu.

Todo lo que había dicho lo dejó helado. Era verdad que de niño, cuando sus primos llegaba a jugar con él todos le tenían envidia por tener una familia rica, pero también sus padres los trataban con cariño, y aunque fuera fingido eso les dio esperanzas, y ahora que eran adultos podían pensar más claramente en cómo…

–_Cómo matarme… _–susurró el ojiverde, quedando solo en el pasillo del segundo piso.

–Joven amo –lo llamó un mayordomo que subía sigilosamente por la escalera cercana. –¿Qué pasa? –dijo el ojiverde saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Es verdad lo que el amo Iemochi dice, he escuchado en las fiestas que se hacen a menudo en la casa como sus primos se juntan para platicar sobre como lastimarlo, lo más fuerte que escuche fue que lo agarrarían saliendo del trabajo, o que lo drogarían y lo secuestrarían –el mayordomo se escuchaba ya demasiado angustiado. –Amo, por favor tenga cuidado, _no vaya solo_ a ningún lado.

Ritsu aún choqueado solo asintió, y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Ryousuke saliendo por la puerta.

–Que mal que se fue, quería hablar con él un poco más –decía la señora de la casa desanimada.

–Ya vendrá pronto de nuevo.

Después de eso se mantuvo hablando con su madre de muchas cosas, entre ellas el trabajo, sobre sus compañeros de trabajo, lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser pero le aseguró a su madre que era muy cómodo que a ellos no les importara que "tuviera dinero", aunque su madre realmente no lo escuchaba. También trató de hacer parecer que hablaba mucho con An-chan, y muchas cosas más pero en todo el día no pudo sacarse las advertencias que le habían dado su mayordomo y Ryousuke.

_Cada año es un paso más hacia heredar tu empresa, y cada vez se ponen más furiosos. _

_He escuchado como sus primos se juntan a crear estrategias para lastimarlo. No vaya solo a ningún lado._

Ritsu despertó respirando con dificultad, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Estaba en la casa de su jefe, más específicamente en su cama, junto a él. Recordó como hace algunas horas lo encontró en un parque y lo llevó a casa. Muy en el fondo deseó que eso fuera solo una pesadilla, que se pellizcara y despertara de nuevo en la editorial, dormido bajo montones de papeles, con su jefe buscándolo furioso. Pero lamentablemente aquel pellizco dolió, y todo lo que tocaba era real, incluso la cálida mano que sintió que lo abrazaba por la cintura cariñosamente.

–¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó el mayor abrazándolo por detrás.

–S-Sí, estoy bien, me iré a mi departamento ahora –dijo dispuesto a marcharse.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste quedarte conmigo y que no te retractarías? –dijo Takano abrazándolo aún más firmemente.

–¿Eh? Yo nunca dije algo como… –paró en seco, su mente tratando de recordar le llevó recuerdos de cuando se lo pidió estando semi-dormido. –Ahora recuerdas.

–Sé lo que dije, p-pero ya es necesario quedarme contigo, así q-que por favor déjame…

–¿Necesario? ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó rápidamente preocupado el mayor.

–N-No, no es nada, así que déjame ir por favor –luchó el menos por sonar menos nervioso y zafarse de los brazos del ojimiel.

–Si dices que era necesario, menos te dejaré ir. Vamos, no seas cobarde y pasa unos días conmigo, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Además de que casi toda tu ropa está aquí. –apuntó el mayor, acostando de nuevo a su casi amante, dándole un cálido abrazo. Ritsu incapaz de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y el gran rubor en sus mejillas, lentamente correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar con la calidez de ese cuerpo.

Tal vez permanecer con él le convenía, aparte de que de ese modo podría saber más cosas sobre Takano-san. Así que sin más que pensar, simplemente cayó dormido en esos brazos.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que visitó su casa, un mes desde que su padre lo golpeó. Un mes yendo a ese árbol de cerezos, y solo unas horas desde que le pidió a su primer amor y su jefe un espacio en su casa para él. Tal vez inconscientemente sabía que estar con él era lo más conveniente, aparte de que muy en el fondo era lo que más deseaba, aunque lo negara o aún no pudiera decirlo.

Un mes sin saber nada de nadie. Ni de su madre, ni de An-chan, ni de Ryousuke o de los que trabajaban en la casa, y obviamente ni la sombra de su padre. Eso lo hería en cierto modo, y era estúpido sentirse así sabiendo que su amor no es más que teatro. Entonces…

_¿Qué le hizo pensar que ese día sería diferente?_

El vibrar del celular en su bolsillo lo despertó, y se vio a sí mismo abrazando y siendo abrazado por el mayor. Un sonrojo llenó sus mejillas al sentir que tan enlazadas estaban sus piernas y como se aferraban uno del otro. Tratando de no despertar a su acompañante, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y vio que era un número desconocido, así que desvió la llamada, pero al ver que seguían llamando se obligó a contestar antes de que Takano-san despertara.

–_Ritsu, estamos en la estación cerca de tu casa, al parecer a tu padre quiere hablar contigo –_era la voz de Ryousuke, no sonaba preocupado, más bien calmado así que pensó que no sería grabe.

–_¿Conmigo? –_preguntó bajando la voz lo más que pudo.

–_No sé, dice que tiene que verte, y se le ve muy enojado la verdad, así que apúrate y ven. –_dijo el pelinegro y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, este ya había colgado.

_Genial, como si tratar de escapar de un lobo fuera mi actividad favorita._

Como pudo escapó del abrazo del lobo de ojos dorados y salió con sigilo del departamento. Ya inventaría una excusa para Takano-san de porqué se fue, porque no regresaría al departamento de Takano.

Caminó hacia la estación más cercana, disfrutando el abrazador aire de esa hora, no era ni frio ni hacía calor, era calmante con simplemente sentirlo. Mientras estaba caminando el castaño pensó algo que era muy raro, ¿Por qué no han atacado sus primos? Tal vez ahora estaban peleando entre ellos por quién lo mataría, o tal vez decidieron hacer lo mejor y calmarse. No recordaba que fueran tan malos pero así como lo contaba Ryousuke parecía los criminales más despiadados de Tokio. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no sabía nada de nadie, todo permanecía abrumadoramente tranquilo, tanto como el alumbrado de las calles, tanto como esa noche calmante y silenciosa, sentía que todos escondían algo, sentía que algo iba terriblemente mal, las calles, el alumbrado, los árboles, las estrellas, todos lo veían susurrando a sus espaldas.

_No vaya solo a ningún lado. _El viento le parecía susurrar esas palabras. El gato negro quien era su nuevo amigo estaba al final de la calle, viéndolo fijamente, pero en vez de acercarse dejó salir un maullido infernal, como si estuviera enojado, como si le estuviera gritando, como si le estuviera advirtiendo.

**Algo va terriblemente mal.**

No había nadie en la estación, ni fuera de la estación ni en los alrededores. Escuchó su celular vibrar, lo cual por un momento lo sacó de la ansiedad, hasta que escuchó la voz de su emisor.

–_Te estoy viendo_ –dijo la voz del otro lado. El castaño en un extremo confundido y en otro asustado. No conocía la voz de esa persona, pero decía… ¿Que lo estaba viendo?

–_¿Quién eres?_ –preguntó forzándose a lo titubear.

–_Oh, tranquilo, no tengas miedo. Soy amigo de tu padre, estamos en el callejón a tu izquierda –_dijo con voz juguetona.

–_¿Si están ahí por qué no salen?_ –preguntó Ritsu tratando de controlar su respiración agitada por la angustia.

–_¿No confías ni en tu padre? Solo ven chico, no pasa nada… –_Ritsu tan desconfiado como asustado se obligó a sí mismo a caminar hacia allá, aún con el celular en la mano, hasta que se le ocurrió pedir hablar con su padre, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

A quien vio en aquel callejón no era a su padre queriendo hablar con él, sino a un grupo de hombres enmascarados, vestidos de negro, y con navajas en mano, viendo directamente a él.

–_Sí, ese soy yo –_dijo su emisor a quien el de ojos verdes apenas pudo distinguir con la mano a la altura de su cabeza.

–_Buenas noches. –_dijo por último el hombre enmascarado guardando su celular lentamente. Eso era, era su fin. Ahora dormiría por siempre, en manos de un grupo de asesinos pagados, en vez de salir del abrazo del lobo entró una cueva llena de lobos hambrientos.

**Era su fin.**

Antes de que esos hombres hubieran dado un paso si quiera, alguien interrumpió con su labor.

–Onodera, ¿Qué haces ahí parado, viste un fantasma? –dijo una voz profunda que bien conocía, esa voz profunda que tanto amaba, esa voz que le acababa de salvar la vida.

–T-Takano-… –dijo con mucho esfuerzo el ojiverde, viendo cómo se acercaba a él. Volteó de nuevo hacia el callejón de muerte, y no vio nada, nada más que oscuridad.

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que de verdad viste un fantasma –dijo Takano volteando a ver hacia donde su pequeño casi amante veía, y vio lo mismo que él; nada.

–Hey –llamó Takano tocándole el hombro, y el menor volteó a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos y las manos temblorosas. El mayor se sorprendió ante las palabras del menor.

–Takano-san… –apenas podía respirar bien. –Regresemos a casa –dijo guardando su celular en el bolsillo.

–Sí pero ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué estas llorando? –preguntó el mayor tratando de buscar los ojos en la mirada agachada del menor.

–No estoy llorando… solo… creo que me voy a enfermar.

–En ese caso regresemos a mi casa y te cuidare, te dije que dormir ahí haría que te enfermes. Pero dime ¿Qué demonios hacías aquí? –Ritsu se sintió bien ante ese "yo te cuidaré".

–Nada, solo paseaba pero… me enteré… de una cosa que pasó en mi familia, pero ya todo está bien.

En mayor trató de insistir en que le dijera que ocurrió, pero el menor se negó, diciendo que todo estaría bien. Takano incluso sugirió que si se le estaba haciendo costumbre al menor pasear por la mañana, que no debía ir solo y que le permitiera acompañarlo, o más bien que lo iba a acompañar así él se escapase para ir solo. Eso alegró a Ritsu, en cierto modo. Tener a alguien que te apoye de esa manera, que te cuide de esa manera, no tenía precio. Ni sus propios padres lo hacían. Era sorprendente como Takano se entregaba de tal forma a él que no le importaba cuanto lo negara, seguiría junto a él, cuidándolo, amándolo. ¿Tal vez era hora de decirle de una vez lo que siente?

No, claro que no. Nunca podría decirlo solo porque sí. ¿Y si es mal momento? ¿Qué pasaría después? Además, Ritsu estaba preocupado por su jefe, pues tal vez le podrían hacer daño a él también. Tal vez en vez de pensar en tonterías del amor debía alejarse de Takano, para poder protegerlo. Debía dejar de hablarle y seguir con su relación de jefe y subordinado.

Pero, como hacerlo si cada cosa que Takano hacía para él era jodidamente amable, cada detalle, cada roce de manos, cada beso era adictivo. ¿Cómo desintoxicarse a esa altura de él?

No sabía, él solo sabía que esa persona lo amaba de verdad, y que necesitaba decirle a lo que se estaba exponiendo.

Al entrar al departamento, Takano abrazó efusivamente a Ritsu, reprochándole por irse sin decir nada y que si lo volvía a hacer lo amarraría a su cama. Ritsu se mostró molesto, aunque el rubor en sus mejillas decía lo contrario y en el interior estaba riendo. Así era él, cuando amaba lo hacía con todo su corazón, pues no tenía a nadie más a su lado.

–Te quiero –susurró Takano en su oído, y el rubor en las mejillas del menor creció más. –Oh, claro, también te amo, pero como castigo hoy te quiero –dijo burlonamente.

–¿Quererme en q-qué sentido? –Ritsu ya conocía esa historia, "te quiero" después la ropa en el suelo y… el menor si se pudiera sonrojar más lo haría, pero ya no podía, su rostro estaba completamente rojo ante ese pensamiento. Takano rió.

–En este sentido –dijo besándolo, besando su cuello, quitándole el suéter y desabotonando su camisa, tocándolo en sus lados más sensibles. Ritsu luchaba por liberarse pero sorprendentemente el mayor se detuvo.

–Lo siento –dijo el mayor recargándose en su hombro. –dije que no haría nada que no quieras, así que si quieres hacerlo solo dímelo.

¿En verdad pensaba que podría decirle que quería hacerlo? Claro que no. En parte por orgullo y en parte porque enserio no quería hacerlo.

–S-Solo vamos a dormir, ¿vale? –pidió Ritsu y Takano aceptó. Los dos estaban cansados después de que uno durmiera en un húmedo pasto y el otro lo buscara desesperadamente por toda la ciudad.

Takano lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó al cuarto, donde durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo del otro.

Ritsu no necesitaba ayuda, sabía defenderse pero contra tantos enemigos era imposible salir vivo sin ayuda. Solo quedaba la vaga promesa de Takano-san de cuidarlo, de no dejarlo huir, y su amor. Pero el odio que tienen sus primos es mucho peor. ¿No se conformaban con que su padre siempre los ayudara económicamente? Tenían que tener toda una empresa para ser felices, aun si eso significaba mandarlo a matar. Es así como los criaron, listos para luchar a la más mínima posibilidad de ganar algo. Ellos han sido corrompidos, pero simplemente hablar o hacerles ver lo que tomar una empresa realmente significaba no bastaría, debe regresar el golpe, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo cuidarse a sí mismo, a Takano-san y atacarlos?

Suspiró cansado, mientras Takano acariciaba amablemente su cabello y lo miraba dulcemente. –Te protegeré –dijo Takano como si hubiera leído la mente de su amor. Ritsu ahora se sentía más que avergonzado, aliviado de tener a alguien como él a su lado, pero;

**¿Cómo estar junto a él y protegerlo?**

Cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, donde ese tipo de incógnitas no existían, un sueño que compartía con su primer amor. Mientras el viento aún le susurraba;

_No vaya solo a ningún lado._

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y dejar comentario!**

**TrueLove-san, gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alentó muchísimo a seguir con la historia, no pensé que mi primer lector dijera cosas tan bonitas c': 3 Espero que continúes siguiendo la historia nwn**


	3. Como con una marioneta

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Tercer Capítulo: Como una marioneta.**

* * *

Al despertar, Takano Masamune se vio a si mismo abrazando fuertemente por la cintura a su primer amor, este se veía más intranquilo al dormir que tranquilo, y él sabía porque.

Unos días antes en el trabajo, cuando estaba por llegar el final del ciclo, el director y presidente de Marukawa Shoten, Ryuuichirou Isaka se acercó al departamento de edición de Esmeralda mientras se asomaba para ver si había alguien.

–¿Isaka-san? –dijo una voz detrás de él, este se dio vuelta y saludo al editor en jefe.

–¡Takano, justo contigo quería hablar! Vamos a otro lado a platicar –dijo el presidente mientras caminaba para que el editor lo siguiera hasta una sala de reuniones.

–¿Tan importante es lo que tienes que hablar que necesitas una sala de reuniones entera?

–Nah, no tanto –dijo el pelinegro tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. –En realidad solo quería preguntarte algunas cosas sobre Onodera –dijo calmado.

–¿Qué cosas? –pregunto el de lentes extrañado pues normalmente es el tipo de persona que si quiere saber algo va directamente a preguntarlo.

–Pues, primero quiero saber quién del equipo de edición es el más cercano a él.

–¿Enserio? –solo con esa primera pregunta el editor sabía que algo no cuadraba. –Pues la verdad yo soy el más cercano a él, pasa más tiempo conmigo aparte de que somos vecinos.

–Hey, que conveniente. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor sin preguntar por qué? –pidió el presidente, pero obviamente el editor no se iba a quedar con la duda.

– ¿Es sobre Onodera? Si es así mejor es mejor que me cuentes para saber de qué se trata.

–Pues… solo quería pedirte que te quedes junto a él ya sea al salir o entrar al trabajo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso el editor. –O mejor pregunta, ¿Por qué crees que yo querría acompañarlo a todas horas del día? –dijo tratando que ese asunto no sonara como su Onodera y él estuvieran juntos, aunque así fuese.

–No quieras tomar el papel de indiferente, no te queda, menos si es un tema que involucra a Onodera. Sé que están juntos, por eso te lo pido. –fue un día como cualquiera cuando Isaka-san caminaba entre las oficinas, y al pasar por Esmeralda vio como el pelinegro se abalanzó contra Ritsu para besarlo aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, después de eso va con cuidado por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con una escena bochornosa, aunque claro, si se trataba de él y su secretario no era bochornoso para nada.

Y el editor en jefe entendió que fuera como fuese, su jefe ya sabía lo de él y Ritsu, así que no ganaba nada con tratar de contradecirle.

–Bueno, si sabes que me importa dime de una vez de que se trata todo este asunto.

Isaka se quedó callado unos segundos, y con gran pesar en su corazón tuvo que decirlo, aunque eso significara que pudieran vengarse de él por difundirlo.

–Escucha con atención, no lo repetiré dos veces. Ayer fui a una fiesta en la casa de los Onodera, y por desgracia ahí me enteré que parientes suyos tratan de quitarle la herencia que le van a dar sus padres a Onodera sea como sea, incluso si significa lastimarlo para lograrlo. –el editor sintió que su corazón se congelaba, haciendo notar su preocupación en el rostro. ¿Lastimar a Onodera? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos?

–Si te estas preguntando por qué llegarían tan lejos es simple, la mayoría de ellos son hijos segundos y adoptados, y sus familias solo hacían eso para que pareciera que son muy bondadosos al proponerse cuidar a un segundo, tercer o incluso cuarto hijo, y esa falta de interés a su persona es la que hace que estos chicos quieran pelear contra la gente que según ellos tienen la vida hecha con la herencia. Ya todos tomaron sus puestos en sus respectivas empresas, excepto Onodera.

–¿Pero qué tipo de personas son esas? ¿No es mejor ganarte el dinero con trabajo? –preguntó el de lentes sorprendido por el grado de estupidez que tenían sus razones para actuar así.

–Porque aunque trabajen, ellos siempre serán los que fueron dejados atrás, y quieres demostrar que son tan capaces como los demás y claro que en otro lugar no les van a dar lo que ganarían por trabajar heredando una empresa.

–Que idiotas. –respondió Takano enfurecido, sin creer aún que ese tipo de personas le podrían hacer algo a Ritsu.

–Lo sé pero no se puede hacer nada, pero una cosa sí sé; ellos no quieren involucrar a nadie más. No quieren que alguien más salga lastimado, en especial alguien como tú que tu puesto en la empresa se considera alto. Porque si dos grandes caen sería hora de meter a la policía, y supongo que no quieren llegar a matarlo, solo un idiota lo intentaría.

Takano se quedó perplejo ante asunto tan estúpido, pero a la vez tan peligroso. Sintiéndose mareado se apoyó en la mesa. ¿Cómo saldría de esa? El editor solo esperaba que no fueran tantos para poder vencerlos cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Solo tú puedes salvarlo, hasta que él resuelva los problemas con su familia y tome una decisión. –el editor se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose acorralado. Pero si estar con él era lo que lo salvaría, entonces estaría bien.

–Una última cosa –dijo Isaka-san para llamar su atención. –Si Onodera decide heredar la empresa de una vez por todas, ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Podrás vivir sin él a tu lado por el tiempo que estas con él aquí? Takano guardo silencio. Esa era si incógnita hace tiempo, ¿Qué haría si se fuera? ¿Verlo por unos minutos bastaría? Isaka al ver que el editor no respondía suspiro cansado, mientras salía de la sala de reuniones.

–Te lo encargo entonces. –dijo agitando su mano en forma de despido.

Y así fue como el editor en jefe se encargó de cuidar de él de la casa al trabajo y al revés, pero él no contaba con que el pequeño idiota se escapara justo después de entrar a su departamento. Cuando salió de nuevo para tratar de hablar con él, o más bien forzarlo a pasar tiempo juntos, se percató de que su puerta estaba abierta y en el departamento no había nadie.

Lo buscó durante horas, hasta que lo encontró debajo de un árbol de flor de cerezos, tras amenazar con una escoba al pobre conserje que se negaba a contar a quién había visto ahí, pues él estaba seguro que era un criminal en fuga.

Se sorprendió de que él mismo le pidiera pasar unos días en su departamento, tal vez ya estaba al tanto de su situación, así que sin más lo llevó a su departamento, y después seguirlo para ver como él y su inconsciencia lo llevaban casi a la muerte, lo llevó de vuelta a su departamento, lo abrazó fuertemente y se dispuso a no soltarlo durante toda la noche.

Pero algo aprendió de esa noche, sus atacantes son tan idiotas como para querer matarlo, y tan "listos" para no involucrar a nadie más. Un arma de doble filo; no se sabía cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia y terminara con la vida de los dos, y aunque el editor estaba seguro de que se encontrarían de nuevo en el cielo o en el infierno, o en otra vida, morir solo por dinero no tiene precio. Tras ese pensamiento el pelinegro acercó al ojiverde a su pecho y cayó dormido impregnado en su calor.

El celular del castaño vibraba en la mesa, pero este no despertó para contestarlo, había sido un día muy largo y el descanso muy poco. Así que el pelinegro, que aún no lograba conciliar el sueño por la actual situación, con cuidado de lo despertar al castaño contestó la llamada pero sin hablar, esperando la voz del lado contrario.

–_Hey, Ritsu, me enteré que en realidad tu papá no quería hablar contigo, y que mal, parece que me dieron mal la información pero oye, ve el lado bueno, sigues vivo_ –tras esto el emisor soltó una carcajada, haciendo que el pelinegro sintiera odio por esa persona. No sabía que había pasado exactamente pero era obvio que Ritsu cayó en una trampa. Estuvo a punto de contestar y hacer que el emisor se retorciera de rabia, pero si lo hacía despertaría a Ritsu y sería un problema, así que se limitó a morderse la lengua para no blasfemar y colgó.

Tres horas después despertó de nuevo el ojimiel por un pequeño ruido de los vecinos, era seguro que si no lograba descansar esos días al inicio de semana estaría de un humor digno de un ogro, pero se encontró con la grata sorpresa alguien feliz por la mañana, era normal que a veces se amaneciera así, pero eso lo ponía jodidamente excitado. Así que haciéndole un favor a su pequeño Ritsu, bajó el cierre del pantalón de este y comenzó a tocarlo.

El castaño suspiraba y gemía entre sueños, pero para sorpresa del ojimiel, el castaño decía su nombre entre suspiros.

–_Mierda, prometí no hacer nada que él no quisiera pero… en teoría si amaneció así es porque quiere._

Y con esa excusa el mayor aprovecho el descuido del menor para satisfacerlo al máximo, entre embestidas y gemidos el menor despertó para entregarse a un frenesí de sentimientos y emociones, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Al medio día se encontraba un refrescado Takano y un enojado Ritsu.

–Dijiste que no harías nada que no quisiera –replicó enojado el ojiverde, quien ahora padecía de un severo dolor de cadera.

–Te hice un favor, además querías, si amaneciste du–

–¡No era para que te aprovecharas! Eso es normal… –dijo sonrojado el menor.

–Deja de quejarte, ¿te gustó o no? –pero al final lo que el castaño trató de detener anoche lo hicieron en la mañana. –Ritsu, ¿Qué tal si les das una respuesta a mi confesión? –dijo el ojimiel acostándose sobre la espalda de Ritsu.

–Hey, bájate, no quiero más favores –dijo el ojiverde evadiendo la pregunta. Si bien había estado a punto de declararse también, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía de Takano. Por ejemplo Haitani-san. ¿Le habría hecho algo a Takano para que se saliera de su antigua empresa? Y si no, entonces ¿Por qué Takano-san lo odia tanto? Tan inquieto lo traía ese tema que llegó a pensar que tal vez Haitani era su medio hermano, ya que Takano-san había dicho que quien creía era su padre no lo era. Claro que descartó esa idea pues si hubiera sido así se habrían encontrado de niños tan siquiera una vez.

–_Entonces dime, Takano-san, ¿Qué significa para ti Haitani-san? ¿Cuál es tu historia con él?_ –claro, eso desearía decir, pero cada que preguntaba el pelinegro lo atacaba o se enojaba, así que mejor se guardó sus preguntas y aparatando a su jefe se dirigió a la ducha.

¿Por qué Takano-san es tan egoísta como para pedir saber todo sobre él, pero no querer decir nada sobre él mismo? Será que…

–_¿No confía en mi…?_

Pero si no confiaba en él, ¿Cuál es el chiste de tener una relación con alguien en quien no confías? La única respuesta es…

–**Está jugando conmigo** –susurró el ojiverde a las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo. Sus padres lo usan para seguir dando la imagen de buena empresa y relación familiar, sus primos se divertirían viéndolo sufrir, incluso a Isaka-san le conviene que trabaje en su editorial, y ahora su primer amor, jurando que lo ama para solo divertirse.

_Al final, todos están jugando conmigo, __**como con una marioneta**__._

* * *

**Truelove-san, no sabes que felicidad me da que leas mi historia, quiero decirte que jamás he escrito así tan seguido, así que considéralo un honor (se las da de muy famosa)**

**Nah, mentira xD Pero enserio gracias, siempre que comentas me animas a seguir escribiendo :3!**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Extra: Escapadas

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Capítulo Extra: Escapadas.**

* * *

¿Desde hace cuánto eso se volvió una rutina diaria?

–Ritsu, ven acá. Estás equivocado si crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

**La ira.**

–¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida!

–¡No mientras estés en esta casa!

**La decepción.**

–¿Y qué? ¿Piensan tenerme como su maldita marioneta toda mi vida y que haga lo que ustedes quieran?

–¡Tienes que hacerlo! Somos tus padres, te dimos la vida y nos la tienes que dedicar!

Eso era. La familia Onodera pensaba que su único hijo, Onodera Ritsu debía estar agradecido de haber nacido, y como agradecimiento se casaría y heredaría la empresa. La señora Onodera, eufórica aún le gritaba a su hijo, quien simplemente no soportaba la presión de sus padres desde que regresó de Inglaterra, y todo el tiempo era eso. El señor Onodera, por culpa del ojiverde, según su madre, prefería mil veces estar en una junta de cinco horas con infinito estrés antes de atender un asunto tan bajo como lo eran los deseos de su hijo.

¿Pero por qué no heredar la empresa? Pensaba la señora Onodera. ¿Quién no desea dinero y poder en la vida? Casarte con una chica a la que le gustas, y tener dinero era una vida regalada. Pero el ojiverde no pensaba así. La literatura le ha enseñado que más que el dinero existe una cosa que, aunque estuvieras en la calle sin un mayordomo que te haga el desayuno o una sirvienta que limpie tu ropa, es la cosa más importante en la vida, puesto que sin ella la vida perdería el sentido; Libertad.

Cosa que el ojiverde trataba de obtener con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cada vez que sus padres decían una cosa así, se daba cuenta de lo podridos que están las personas ricas y con poder por dentro. ¿Habrá alguien de familia reconocida que se gane dinero con su esfuerzo? A esas alturas, pareciera que no.

Su padre, sin decir palabra le dedico una mirada rápida antes de llamar a su chofer para que lo llevara "a una junta".

Esa edad era en especial cuando quería obtener la libertad que tiene merecida desde que nació, pero al ver que las cosas estaban como estaban…

–Bueno, ¡entonces me voy de la casa! –dijo el menor agarrando una mochila con unas cuantas cosas y yéndose azotando la puerta tras de sí, ignorando los gritos de su madre.

Seguramente su madre pensaba "maldición, ¿ahora como explico esto a los vecinos?" o algo así.

La máscara que traía siempre consigo de "heredero único" e "hijo ejemplar" ya estaba rota. El callar sus sentimientos desde el incidente de Saga-senpai hasta hoy ha sido lo mismo que cavar su propia tumba, envuelto en un infierno de llamas de egoísmo y egocentrismo de los ricos.

**Matándolo lentamente…**

Corrió unas cuantas cuadras para evitar que lo alcanzaran, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos sacó su celular y buscó entre los contactos el nombre "Ryou" y marcó.

–_¡Ricchan! No digas nada, acaban de llamar a mi madre con el rumor de que te vieron salir corriendo de tu casa después de un griterío. Supongo que es verdad. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?_

Era de esperarse que alguien empezara con la cadena infinita de rumor, aunque había sido su culpa por salir corriendo así. –Llama a Brent y vayámonos por ahí. –respondió el ojiverde.

–_Claro, te espero en el bar de siempre entonces._ –dijo el chico antes de colgar.

Así era siempre, los rumores no decían "Onodera peleó con sus padres", decían "Onodera peleo con sus padres de nuevo". Ya era conocido como el idiota rebelde que se niega a tener una vida de maravilla según ellos, aunque no le tomaban importancia pues el chico aún era joven y podría considerase como una etapa, como cualquier otra situación.

Ryou llegó pronto al lugar acordado junto con Brent, quienes no pondrían resistencia al mencionar alcohol y chicas.

–Ricchan, ¿estás bien? No quiero que tomes por tristeza, no dejes que te afecte una simple pelea.

–Estoy bien Brent, gracias. –dijo el ojiverde sonriendo lo más natural posible.

Durante toda la noche, Ritsu desapareció al menos tres veces con algunas chicas, mientras Brent y Ryou se divertían por su parte.

El acostarse con chicas solo para huir de la realidad era algo que antes de irse de intercambio hubiera considerado imperdonable, pero ahora él lo estaba haciendo. Y no era hasta terminada su labor donde el ojiverde se daba cuenta que hacerlo no le dejaba más que una sensación de vacío.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, cuando Ritsu recibe una llamada. Sorprendido de ver quién era contesta tratando de no sonar alterado.

–_Padre…_

–_Escuche que te fuiste después de que me fui. Ahora nuestro nombre está en boca de todos otra vez. ¿Qué piensas hacer? _–temeroso de contestar algo y hacerlo enojar, el menor dejó que su padre hablara.

–_Ya no importa, solo regresa a casa, ya es muy tarde y te puede pasar algo. _–este es el momento donde su padre, simulando o no bondad, lo hace sentirse la persona más irresponsable y estúpida del universo.

–Ryou, Brent, me voy chicos. Ya es muy tarde.

–Hey, ¿Y dónde está mi recompensa por este día? –dijo Ryou burlándose.

–Fuiste tú el que sugirió que viniéramos. –antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, Ryou lo llamó para hablar aparte.

–Ven, tranquilo. Te dejaré ir. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿vale? Que no te importe lo que la gente diga, tu vida es tuya y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. –el pelinegro acercó sus labios a los del menor. –Siempre estaré ahí… –y dicho eso juntó sus labios con los del menor, formando un suave beso entre los dos que lo tranquilizó.

El menor salió del bar, esperando que no hubieran notado el sonrojo en su rostro, pues no era de ebriedad, si no de pena por sí mismo. Sentía atracción por Ryou, era bien parecido pero nada más. Sus besos o caricias, de él o cualquier otra persona no lograban sacarlo del tormento por el que pasaba cada día. Pero, por otro lado...

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Actuando como un niño, y causándoles problemas a sus padres. Por más que sus padres dijeran lo que fuera, él seguía siendo el futuro dueño de la empresa, y nadie podía cambiarlo.

Así, el ojiverde contradiciéndose el mismo, queriendo libertad pero entendiendo a sus padres. Nada bueno saldría de ese tipo de situaciones. Podría haber cedido por que su padre intervino, pero la verdad era que si no lo hubiera llamado, hubiera llegado a casa a dormir y escapar de nuevo al caer la noche, como siempre.

…Pero cuando su padre simplemente lo ignore, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Cuando su madre no le pida a gritos que regrese a casa, cuando sus amigos no estén disponibles en ese momento, cuando no tenga quien vea por él, ¿Qué va a hacer?

Al llegar a su casa podía escuchar los susurros de sus vecinos asomándose entre las ventanas y puertas, con voces oscuras y burlonas deseosas de tener más de que hablar. Pudo haber sido culpa del alcohol, o culpa de la agonía que estaba sufriendo por la pelea pasada.

A veces pensaba, por más inconsciente que sonase, que si hubiera sido pobre e incluso huérfano, hubiera sido más feliz.

No tendría las **escapadas** como rutina diaria.

* * *

**Holi~**

**Estoy muy apenada enserio de haber faltado a la actualización de la historia tanto tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas y no me encontraba bien, pero gracias al apoyo de TrueLove-san quien me escribe constantemente (¡Gracias!) y ahora Diana-san con su comentario puedo seguirla :3**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Dos verdades, una promesa

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Cuarto Capítulo: Dos verdades, una promesa.**

* * *

En un acogedor departamento se encontraban un adolorido chico de ojos verdes y su altanero jef-…

–¡Achú! –se escuchó el retumbar de un gran estornudo por todo el departamento. El menor a quien este ruido agarró por sorpresa, solo se limitó a preguntar lo obvio.

–Takano-san… ¿Estás enfermo? –dijo con cierto temor a que le contestara con algún sarcasmo.

–No sé, no le tomes atención –dijo el mayor tapándose la nariz un momento, restándole importancia. Ritsu solo suspiró, pensando que a pesar de haber sido él el que durmió en el húmedo césped, fue su jefe quien se enfermó antes. _–"¿Dónde me habrá buscado?" –_se preguntó Ritsu viendo de reojo a Takano.

El menor claramente no entendía que Takano probablemente lo había buscado por mar y tierra, porque éste sabía a qué se enfrentaba Ritsu. Pero también estaba el hecho de que a pesar de estar en tal enredo, el menor seguía como siempre, sin inmutarse por nada de lo que hubiera o fuera a pasarle y tampoco hizo el esfuerzo por hablar con alguien sobre el asunto, cosa que molestaba profundamente a Takano.

–E- Es mejor que descanses hoy o mañana te pondrás peor… –dijo Ritsu aún temeroso de dar un paso en falso y que el mayor lo atacara de nuevo.

–¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

–Solo lo sugerí porque mañana tenemos una junta sobre el nuevo manga de Mutou-sensei, ¿qué hacemos si el editor en jefe no llega? –dijo el ojiverde cambiando el sentido a sus palabras.

–¿Quién dijo que no iba a llegar?

–¿Vas a descansar hoy entonces?

–Solo si tú te quedas conmigo. –ahí, mal paso que lo llevó a su perdición. Ahora sabía lo que venía, chantajearlo tanto como pudiera para que se quedara con él a descansar, todo el día sería un ambiente incómodo y fin, simplemente no entendía la lógica de su jefe si sabe bien cuál es su temperamento.

–Yo no puedo tomarme la libertad de faltar sólo porque si, deberías entenderlo cuando te acabo de decir que hay que revisar el nuevo proyecto.

–Tú también te vas a enfermar tarde o temprano, así que ¿por qué no prevenirlo? Mejor que tener que faltar más día por ello. –Ritsu pensaba muy dentro de sí que su jefe tenía razón, y aunque estaba dispuesto pensarlo y responder seriamente el pelinegro se adelantó y tomo la decisión por él, como siempre suele hacerlo.

–Entonces nos quedaremos hoy en casa– dijo el altanero jefe.

–¡E-Espera! ¿No es algo sospechoso que los dos faltemos el mismo día? –preguntó Ritsu viendo a su jefe que se había levantado de la cama y se estaba poniendo su camisa.

–Es completamente normal, los demás van a entender. –dijo el jefe para después salir del cuarto hacia la cocina con su pequeño subordinado siguiéndolo y reclamándole pero éste siguió sin hacer caso.

Así que estaban en ese acogedor departamento un ignorado a muerte chico de ojos verdes y su enfermo pero siempre altanero jefe.

En una situación así, ¿qué debería hacer? Estando en el departamento de su jefe quien también fue su primer amor, solos sin hacer nada. Eso le iba a estar molestando demasiado durante todo el día.

El celular del ojiverde de repente rompió la tensión del momento con su timbre genérico. Ritsu al contestar antes de que pudiera decir palabra una voz muy inquieta le dio un gran susto.

–_¡Ritsu! ¡Necesito que vengas a ayudarnos, no es tiempo para estar descansando!_ –La voz al otro lado del teléfono no era nadie más que su pesadilla en vida.

–_Ryou…_ –el menor trató de hablar bajo y cubrir lo que decía con su mano para que Takano no escuchara. _–¿Ahora qué quieres?_ –le preguntó enojado.

–_Tranquilo, hoy no te voy a hacer nada_ –dijo el pelinegro al otro lado del teléfono. "Ah, gracias por tu bondad." Pensó sarcástico el menor. –_Hay unos empresarios que quieren verte y-…_ –Ritsu lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

–_Primero dime, ¿Cómo supiste que hoy iba a descansar? ¿Tienes micrófonos escondidos o qué?_ –dijo irritado el menor.

–_Pues… no es mala idea pero no, le pregunté a Isaka-san si hoy trabajas y a qué hora salías pero me dijo que habían llamado para justificar tu falta._

–_¿Que habían llamado?_ –El ojiverde no tardó en entenderlo y ver con rabia a su jefe quien estaba preparando el desayuno.

–_Bueno no me importa, hay empresarios importantes que siguen insistiendo en que quieren conocerte así que más te vale estar en el Restaurante Hima a las cinco y media o yo mismo te arranco la cabeza _–amenazó el pelinegro al ya asustado ojiverde para después colgar.

La situación de "no hacer nada" y "escapar de su jefe" se había convertido en una de "ven a tomar" y "_sálvate si puedes_". No estaba completamente seguro se esa sería una trampa para ir detrás de él pero una cosa era verdad, y es que mucho antes de que se enterara de que su vida corría riesgo había gente importante que lo invitaba a tomar algo porque quería conocerlo y a la empresa también.

Así que confiando en que era verdad y temiendo un poco también de hacer enojar a Ryou y le hiciera algo tuvo que respirar hondo y sacar su mejor cara para mentirle a Takano.

–¿Está todo bien? –escuchó preguntar a su jefe detrás del él. Tenía que mentirle, pero primero…

–Takano-san, ¿Llamaste a Isaka-san para decirle que faltaríamos?

–Sí, le dije que tú y yo nos enfermamos y tendríamos que faltar hoy y nos dio permiso, ¿Por qué? –_Así que ya lo había planeado…_

–¡¿Sabes cuán sospechoso suena eso?! ¿Qué tal si se hace una idea equivocada? –reprochó el ojiverde sonrojado

–Bueno, de hecho _es seguro_ que sabe que nosotros tenemos algo pero… también es seguro que no le importe, así que puedes estar tranquilo porque no dirá nada.

De verdad, esa falta de vergüenza de su parte le molestaba enserio. –Nada de "_tenemos algo_", no he respondido a tu confesión y no pienso hacerlo si sigues actuando tan desconsiderado.

–Oh, ¿Me estás amenazando? –preguntó Takano dejando dos platos sobre su mesa.

–Solo te advertía. Por cierto, llamó mi padre y dijo que tenía que platicar algunas cosas conmigo así que tendré que irme. –Takano se quedó callado. –¿A qué hora? –se limitó a preguntar. –A las cinco y media tengo que estar allá, saldré a las cinco.

Takano no sabía que la relación entre el señor Onodera y Ritsu era bastante mala, por lo cual era imposible que se vieran a la cara en un restaurante.

–Tampoco estoy seguro de a qué hora regresaré por lo que creo conveniente irme a mi casa… –dijo el menor tratando de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

–¿Mi joven amo se va a retractar? Que falta de palabra tiene. –dijo Takano burlón, lo que hizo que Ritsu se sonrojara ante tal trato.

Entre las burlas de su jefe y sus reproches tuvo que rechazar mil ofertas de irlo a recoger al restaurante y otras mil de rendirse y decir que lo amaba. Mientras era aún de mañana y la cuestión aquí era…

–_¿Qué vamos a hacer el tiempo restante aquí?_ –se preguntó a sí mismo el ojiverde, desviando la mirada de su jefe y éste también se preguntaba lo mismo. Entre tanto escándalo y situaciones bajo el agua no se había percatado de que aún le era difícil hablar con Ritsu, –_pero eso puede arreglarse_ –pensó el mayor. _–Un simple juego bastará._

El menor al terminar de comer se limitó a sentarse en el sofá y ver un poco la televisión, mientras Takano regresó al cuarto, buscando cualquier cosa para jugar pero no encontró ni siquiera un ajedrez. –_Tendré que comprar juegos después, aunque ya no somos niños…_–entonces agarró dos plumas y varias hojas y salió buscando a su primer amor, quien estaba sentado de lo más nervioso apretando el botón para cambiar el canal sin parar.

–Onodera, ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo? –dijo el ojimiel sentándose en el sillón de enfrente para empezar con el juego.

–¿Jugar? ¿A qué? –preguntó el menor esperando que no sea algo pervertido.

–Dos verdades y una mentira, el nombre lo dice todo. Tenemos que escribir dos verdades y una mentira sobre nosotros mismos y adivinar cuál es la mentira y las verdades del otro. –Era muy conveniente jugarlo, viendo que se les hacía tan difícil hablar por sí mismos, con un juego tendrían que saber algo sí o sí. El menor solo accedió algo tímido y agarrando cada uno una hoja y una pluma empezaron a escribir.

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó el mayor. Ritsu temeroso asintió e intercambiaron las hojas. –Empiezo yo entonces –anunció el mayor.

–Dice: Uno: "Me gusta el Metal", Dos: "Colecciono juguetes", Tres: "Me gusta viajar". –el mayor miró las respuestas algo confundido. La tercera era un hecho, ya que no hay persona a quien no le guste, la segunda era inquietante puesto que tal vez por ser de familia tendría varios peluches y tal vez incluso los coleccionaba, pero nunca había visto alguno en su cuarto o mostrado demasiado interés en alguno. Lo que no sabía el mayor era que Ritsu había sacado esa opción de ver a su anterior autor estrella en la Editorial Onodera, puesto que cuando iba a buscarlo y tenía que entrar a su cuarto, éste estaba y seguro sigue estando lleno de juguetes de todo tipo, dardo incluso algo de miedo, sin olvidarse claro de su enorme colección de osos de peluche, todos con el nombre "Suzuki-san". Y en la primera el mayor no estaba seguro de que tipo de música le gustaba pero tampoco había algo que lo descartara.

–¿Te gusta coleccionar juguetes? –preguntó el mayor aún confundido.

–¿Quién sabe? –respondió menor. –Solo di la que creas que es mentira –dijo el menor ya algo ansioso por saber que tanto sabía Takano de él.

–Pues… –después de mirarlo de arriba abajo, desnudarlo con la mirada y volviéndolo a vestir, entrando en su cabeza y taladrado muy hondo para encontrar algo, llego a la conclusión de que…

–Supongo que la segunda es la mentira, nunca te he visto con ningún juguete o algo parecido –dijo el mayor.

–Sí, es esa. –respondió el menor algo incómodo y desviando la mirada por la situación.

–Así que ¿te gusta el metal? Quién lo diría –dijo el mayor. –Pues sí, supongo que agarré el gusto porque… –dudó por un momento en sacar el tema de cuando lo dejó se fue a estudiar al extranjero, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. –C-Cuando fui a Inglaterra, todos hablaban siempre de ese tipo de canciones y un día vi un video de cierto artista que hizo que me gustara… –dijo el menor sin hacer contacto visual.

–Ya veo, entonces ya es claro que te gusta el Metal pero ¿Por qué? –preguntó el mayor aún sin entender que habiendo tantos géneros, de todos eligiera uno como el Metal que se caracterizaba por sus letras oscuras y ser tan pesado, cuando Ritsu era tan amable y tal lindo.

–Bueno, en ese entonces lo usaba como espejo para reflejar lo que sentía como… –era muy incómodo ese tipo de situación, pero era parte de su vida después de lo que pasó y Takano tenía curiosidad. –¿Odio?–completó el mayor algo serio. –A-Algo así… pero hay muchos géneros también y hay canciones con letras bastante buenas –dijo el menor tratando de no darle a entender a Takano que lo "odiaba" puesto que no fue así del todo.

–Ya veo… algún día me tendrás que enseñar algunas canciones. –dijo el mayor, quien se había levantado para sentarse junto a Ritsu quien se puso claramente más incómodo.

–¿Y te gusta viaja mucho? –preguntó el mayor. –Lo normal, supongo. –Ritsu se estaba poniendo incómodo, pero tenía que hacerlo hablar o si no quedarían en silencio. –¿Qué es lo nomal? –insistió Takano.

–P-Pues… ya sabes, tal vez dos o tres veces al año…

–Bueno, y de donde sacaste la idea de "Coleccionar juguetes" –preguntó el mayor sacando la conclusión de que si no lo hacia lo tuvo que ver en la televisión o algo así.

–De… –ahí el menor trató de ser considerado con Usami-sensei y ocultar su identidad. –Una persona que conocí mientras trabajaba en la editorial de mi familia.

–¿Un autor? Seguro es Usami Akihiko ¿no? –predijo el mayor. –¿C-Cómo supiste? –preguntó alterado Ritsu en su fracaso por ocultar su identidad. –Hay rumores de que tiene mal temperamento y es muy raro también, aunque coleccionar ese tipo de cosas no es malo, si es raro entre hombres de nuestra edad. –_Qué mente tan cerrada –_pensó el ojiverde porque en algún momento de su vida le dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo.

–Bueno, me toca. –dijo el menor viendo la hoja que tenía entre manos, pero sin leerlo completo la hoja cambió su humor.

–Uno: "Me gusta el chocolate", Dos: "Amo a Onodera Ritsu", Tres: "Tengo un libro favorito".

Bueno, el primero si lo puso tal vez sea verdad puesto que en su cumpleaños el mismo compro un pastel con chocolate, el segundo bueno… ya es un hecho, desde hace diez años que Takano amaba a Ritsu, entonces la tercera era la mentira pero entonces –¿No tienes libro favorito? –preguntó el menor. –Sip, no tengo uno favorito porque hay varios libros que me han gustado demasiado y no puedo compararlos el uno con el otro.

–Oh… –el menor calló por un momento, sintiéndose algo decepcionado puesto que eran cosas que podía suponer pensando un poco. –Aunque hubiera sido mejor que pusieras otras cosas, a mí también me pasa lo mismo con los libros que me gustan, es algo que tiene que pasar.

–¿Qué quieres saber entonces? Puedo contarte muchas cosas sobre mí.

–¿Por ejemplo? –incitó el menor para que le contara, pero el mayor se quedó callado. ¿Por qué no podía hablar con el directamente? ¿Era vergonzoso, tal vez? O más bien realmente no tenía nada que decir, el simplemente estaba sumergido por la situación actual que era amar y proteger a Ritsu, nada más importaba.

–Agh… tú ganas, ¿quieres ver una película? –sugirió el mayor rindiéndose ante la mirada de presión que le mandaba el menor, aunque también lo vio decepcionado.

–No… prefiero dormir un poco más para tener energía en la tarde –dijo el menor tratando de evitar esa situación de estar solos.

–Perfecto, vayamos a dormir entonces.

–N-No hace falta que vayas, si no quieres dormir no-…

–Solo vamos. –acto seguido el mayor agarró a Ritsu del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cama.

A veces Ritsu deseaba de verdad que su jefe pudiera controlarse un poco más y así poder hablar en vez de tener sexo directamente. Incluso unos cuantos besos estaban bien, siempre y cuando se controlara y no pasara a más pero pedir eso ya era demasiado, pareciera que su jefe intentaba sacarle las palabras mágicas para cualquier relación durante el sexo, pero eso no iba a pasar… eso esperaba. Mientras, el ojiverde estaba sintiéndose algo mal, tal y como predijo Takano y por eso quería dormir. Ahora, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el encuentro donde se supone habrán grandes empresarios queriendo conocerlo, y de paso tendría que aguantar también una mayor presión por parte de quienes van tras él porque en ese tipo de situaciones era seguro que tendrían consecuencias.

Increíblemente, al llegar a la cama el ojimiel se limitó a cubrirse con la cobija y darle la espalda a Ritsu, como si su presencia no hiciera efecto en absoluto. Algo incómodo el ojiverde se limitó a ver la gran espalda de su jefe quien pareciera ya haber dormido. –_Tal vez porque está enfermo…_ –pensó el menor, deseando inconscientemente que por lo menos pudieran abrazarse o… si quiera hablarse.

–Takano, ¿Ya estas dormido? –preguntó el menor temeroso.

No hubo respuesta. Se sentía como si hubieran estado a finales de ciclo y al tocar el genkan era simplemente caer inconsciente. Fue lo mismo al llegar a la cama.

–_Descansa…_ –susurró el menor sonrojado por sus propios actos, no viendo la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su jefe que estaba volteado.

Al despertar el menor se percató de que faltaba poco para su encuentro en el restaurante y también que durante ese tiempo Takano al parecer tenía fiebre y algo alta. Sí que quería quedarse y cuidarlo, pero tenía que atender a los empresarios puesto que saber que estaba libre y rechazar la oferta sería grosero de su parte, y si su padre se enteraba que había rechazado a importantes en un día libre le tocaría como nunca.

Se dijo a si mismo que no dejaría ver esa parte de él a Takano, se acercó a él y le prometió en voz baja.

–_Te prometo que regresaré en menos de dos horas y te cuidaré como se debe…_ –sonrojado y con temor a que despertase le sostuvo suavemente la mano. –_así que por favor, soporta este tiempo por mí._

Después de reprocharse mentalmente por semejante cursilería, se puso su abrigo y con sigilo se marchó, deseando de verdad que su primer amor soportara la fiebre en ese tiempo.

* * *

**¡Gracias por los comentarios! *o* (Me mandaron a hacer cosas por siempre).**

**Espero poder actualizar más continuamente, ¡lo siento! D: *se mata***

**Lo seguiré con comentarios (: No cuesta mucho poner uno, solo alrededor de **_**nada.**_

**Bye-bye~**


	6. Frío

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Quinto capítulo: Frío.**

* * *

–_Te prometo que regresaré..._– esa promesa se había desvanecido en el aire, al tiempo que el ojimiel abría lentamente los ojos viéndose a sí mismo recostado en la cama. Aún confundido la imagen de su pequeño amante pasó por su mente y por inercia estiró su mano hacía un lado para buscarlo.

**Frío.**

El frío de las sábanas lo hizo estremecer. No estaba, ese chico a quien tanto amaba no estaba ya a su lado. Miró al techo llevando una mano a su cabeza. Cierto... aquel chico al que tanto amaba lo pateó y salió corriendo, habían pasado días desde ese incidente y esos mismos días no sabía nada de él.

**Nada.**

El chico de ojos verde había desaparecido, se lo había tragado la tierra, lo habrían secuestrado, lo habrían asesinado o habría caído en coma. Habían tantas situaciones que explicarían el por qué no lo había visto esos días y aunque aún no estaba seguro de nada su ausencia le había quitado las razones para seguir levantándose cada día, caminando entre multitudes, respirar ese impuro aire, convivir con esas personas... lo único puro, sincero y hermoso en su vida, lo único que podía hacer su vida como un sueño se había ido...

**Había despertado.**

Y es que no eran días, eran semanas que habían pasado, horas, minutos, segundo eternos...

Al tratar de buscar a su pequeño amante se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre él. No sabía donde vivía ni a que clase iba, sólo quedaban esas imponentes fichas de préstamo bibliotecario dictando su nombre, restregándole en la cara que no sabía más que eso.

En soledad con las fichas que juntaban sus nombres se puso a pensar sobre él. De lo poco que sabía de él, ¿qué podía concluir? Sabía que le gustaban los libros de Usami Akihiko, autor que poseía el don de lleva al lector a un mundo de soledad y crueldad, pero ese tipo de mundos no los comprendía cualquier persona a no ser que ésta se encuentre en él, caso aplicable en el ojimiel pero... ¿cómo era que Ritsu podía aguantar el leer ese tipo de historias? Siendo él no se esperaría, a no ser que...

–Él también viva en ese mundo..._–_ "_pero es imposible_", pensó. A simple vista se veía que era tratado con amor y de ahí su felicidad, ¿cómo podría entenderlo? Sin embargo fue el ojiverde, siendo un desconocido, quien notó que ese mundo lo estaba corrompiendo. ¿Será que la verdad la puede ver el ojo desnudo? ¿o tal vez sea "el ojo entrenado"? ¿cuál era? Suspiró cansado y optó por irse a casa temprano ese día también.

Había pasado casi una semana que no sabía nada de él y aunque quiso dejarlo pasar tratando de convencerse de que sería sólo un resfriado no aguantó quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenía que encontrarlo.

Si su nombre era lo único que sabía sobre él entonces lo utilizaría. El evitar convivir con otras personas o si quiera voltear a verlas había desaparecido, la indiferencia que lo caracterizaba fue rota y el ojimiel no paró de buscar ese día al menor con cualquier persona que pareciera saber. Maestros, compañeros cercanos o personas de las que se había olvidado de sus nombres, nadie se salvó de escucharlo pronunciar ese nombre con desconsuelo, con ansiedad, con pesar...

Habían pasado semanas, casi un mes y nadie sabía nada del castaño, nadie lo conocía, era un fantasma, una sombra con otro matiz.

–Ese chico al que tanto buscas...–empezó a decirle una persona a quien él no conocía aunque estaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo–...seguramente murió– el ojimiel frunció el ceño al sentir una estocada de dolor en su pecho cuando escuchó esas palabras–o se fue a otro país sin avisarte. Y si se fue sin avisarte cuando se supone que eran amigos entonces a esa persona realmente no le importas, ¿qué tal si lo dejas...?– el chico calló al sentir cómo el pelinegro le dirigía la mirada con rabia.

Esa persona a la que él no conocía dejó de hablarle después de eso.

Y es que no necesitaba inútiles "amistades" basadas sólo en la conveniencia del otro, lo único que necesitaba era la amable mirada de su pequeño amante y sus tímidos labios besándolo.

De pronto su apariencia había cambiado. En vez de dar ese sentimiento de tranquilidad al ver al ojimiel, ese transmitía más odio por el mundo, tanto pesar en sus ojos y los suspiros que soltaba a cada rato se llevaban de a poco la casi inexistente esperanza en su corazón. Si no fuera porque tenía que contestar a su profesor para verificar su presencia, cualquiera pensaría que le habían cortado la lengua y no podía hablar. Y sin más la gente empezó a tener miedo de él.

–"_Las mentes calladas son las más ruidosas_"–decía algún estudioso. –Siento que más bien planea un asesinato, porque ¿quién lo planearía en voz alta?–decía algún ignorante, mientras sus seguidores como cadáveres andantes sin cerebro se reían junto con él. Ya no tenía fuerzas para si quiera pensar algo al respecto.

Pasando un poco más del mes, teniendo a toda la escuela preocupada porque el chico guapo de tal grupo hubiese visto un fantasma, fue cuando cayó la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Ese niño no es mi hijo, ¿por qué razón tendría yo que cuidarlo como tal?–decía otra persona a la que el ojimiel no conocía, aunque por años le habían dicho que era su padre.

–Eres muy irritante, sólo firma los malditos papeles y termina con esto. –Masamune se quedó inmóvil en la puerta entreabierta, incapaz de moverse o decir algo, y así su último suspiro de esperanza se había desvanecido en el frío.

El frío que sintió cuando aquel que no era su padre abrió la puerta para marcharse, frío el que sintió cuando le dirigió una mirada de repugnancia para después pasar a su lado y salir, frío el que sintió cuando su madre le ordenó que empacara sus cosas para irse de ahí.

Ahí estaba él, desconsolado, deprimido, marchito entre las sábanas blancas de su cama, buscando algún resto del calor de su amante en ellas sin éxito. Y el frío de pronto le quemaba, quemaba sus pulmones y le hacía difícil el respirar. Inhaló con fuerza y este fue un jalón a la realidad; ese hombre no era su padre, vivió engañado y maltratado toda su vida y ahora ni siquiera podría buscar a su amor perdido pues le habían ordenado empacar para dejar la ciudad. Lloró por el dolor que causaba aquel frío.

Se encontró temblando en su cama, sosteniendo sus sábanas fuertemente, y ni aún con el calor de su enojo en ese momento logró producir algo de calor. Sus lágrimas salieron heladas, tanto que casi se podía escuchar cómo se rompían al caer. Y así la ausencia de la esperanza que ya había dejado ir tomó lugar en sus ojos, en su cuerpo y en su mente logrando moverlo cuan títere simplemente para obedecer a la orden antes dada.

Pero de pronto recordó la promesa del pequeño: –_Regresaré..._–y de pronto su corazón gritó para que sus ojos, su cuerpo y su mente dejaran de ser fríos. Es cierto, su pequeño amante, la luz de sus días y el calor de sus noches, con su cálida mirada había descongelado su mente, lo había vuelto a la vida y el vacío que dejó la esperanza dio lugar para el amor.

Porque después de diez largos años en frío por fin pudo abrigarse con el amor de Ritsu. Había regresado, y lo tenía más cerca que nunca.

Pero... ¿lo tenía cerca enserio?

Masamune despertó con la frente empapada en sudor frío. Estaba en su departamento donde hace algún rato ya había estado el ojiverde. Vio al culpable de aquel sueño, una ventana abierta a pares. Se reprimió mentalmente por siempre dejar esa ventana abierta mientras la cerraba y se encaminó al baño para lavarse la cara.

Después de despejar su mente un poco sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando: Ritsu había hablado antes con alguien para quedar en un restaurante del cual ya tenía ubicación. Esta información claramente la sacó del celular del menor, pidiéndolo prestado a su seguridad, cuando ese misterioso contacto le envió la dirección del punto de encuentro. Y lo que más le molestaba aquí era el tipo de reacción que tuvo el menor cuando contestó, de lo cual sólo podía concluir dos cosas; podía ser su amante o podía ser su enemigo. Y sabía bien la respuesta, pues estaba seguro que Ritsu no era el tipo de personas que "amaba" a varias personas a la vez.

Ya había pasado tal vez media hora desde que el castaño se fue, y aunque había tenido fiebre muy alta al parecer el frío le ayudó un poco y los síntomas del resfriado se habían ido casi por completo. Se apresuró a tomar su celular y su abrigo para salir en busca de su primer amor, pidiendo a los Dioses que lo cuidaran hasta que él llegara.

El restaurante Hime –según sabía Ritsu– era el lugar preferido para que las bandas de J-pop nuevas hagan sus debuts. Pero el J-pop es música que se esfuerzan tanto en hablar de amor que sus letras terminan siendo falsas, así que el ojiverde pidió al aire que no hubiera ningún grupo debutando esta noche.

Tomó un taxi en la calle principal y le indicó al chofer la dirección del restaurante, a lo que éste chasqueó la lengua y al ver que había parecido muy grosero se apresuró a explicarle al castaño.

–Parece que hay algún evento o promoción esta noche por esa zona que parece que está saturada, no recomendaría que fuera... ¿seguro que quiere ir? –pues el viendo le había fallado de nuevo, sabiendo de inmediato que eso se trataría obviamente de otro grupo debut. ¿Tal vez el destino no quería que fuera? ¿pero cómo excusaría su falta? Ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Sí, lléveme ahí por favor–el taxista susurró para sí mismo algo como "supongo que él no será el último".

Por obra del destino, el ojiverde tuvo que bajarse antes de llegar al restaurante pues las calles que lo rodeaban estaba repletas de gente esperando escuchar o alcanzar a ver el próximo grupo que haría su show.

–¿Cómo se supone que vaya a tener una plática con un empresario en un lugar tan repleto? –se preguntó a sí mismo sin poder pensar en una respuesta.

Se limitó a permanecer alejado de la multitud y llamar a Ryou para decirle la situación. Aún no se creía el mismo en que tipo de cosas se había metido, sabía que bien podría ser una trampa de su ex-amigo pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a quedar mal si es que existiera ese empresario y dejar mal a su familia por milésima vez ya no era opción.

La brisa nocturna acarició amablemente su rostro, haciendo que por el disfrute el menor cerrara los ojos por un momento, pero al instante sintió una mirada sobre él y al abrirlos para buscar quién era se encontró con los dos ojos miel de un felino de pelaje oscuro, al parecer el mismo que lo acompañaba en el parque pero, ¿cómo pudo recorrer tanto camino hasta allí?

De pronto alguien lo empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, tirando su celular. Y aunque tal vez eso fuera "_el destino_" también, esa vez no sirvió pues quien lo ayudó a incorporarse fue nadie más que Ryou.

–Vaya, no pensé que habría tanta gente– dijo Ryou sosteniendo un brazo del castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse. –Debiste pensarlo –dijo el menor quien sintió un mal estar en sus labios al hablar.

–Te partieron el labio –dijo Ryou llevando un dedo a los labios del castaño. –Eres muy delicado.

El ojiverde apartó su mano bruscamente y limpió sus labios de la sangre que le había salido. –¿Y el empresario que quería verme urgentemente dónde está? –dijo con sarcasmo el menor.

–Oh, está por allá. –dijo Ryou apuntando el dedo para que el menor volteara y cuando lo hizo le tapó la boca y sostuvo sus brazos por detrás.

Era un imbécil, ¿cómo no lo vio venir? –se reprochó el menor– Años conociendo a ese hombre y no pudo predecir esa estupidez. Ryou al ver cómo alguna personas de entre la multitud los veían fijamente se apresuró a soltarlo.

–Tienes que saber cuidarte mejor –le dijo levantando las manos en señal de que no iba a hacer nada más y que sólo era una broma. Pero ese tipo de bromas no tenían nada de gracia, más aún cuando dejó al descubierto que Ritsu ahora era menos capaz de protegerse a sí mismo usando la fuerza.

–Sobre aquel señor, parece que se enteró sobre el debut que se iba a hacer y canceló nuestro encuentro pero como ya venía en camino quise venir a avisarte –dijo Ryou con cierto aire molesto que Ritsu no supo era actuación o verdad.

–B-bueno entonces... es mejor que me vaya , tengo otras cosas que hacer –dijo el ojiverde dando unos pasos atrás. –Oh, vamos. ¿qué tal si nos quedamos por aquí a escuchar al grupo? Como en los viejos tiempos.

El menor frunció el ceño y mantuvo su mirada seria en el que estaba frente a él. Hablar de los viejos tiempos ahora era muy extraño tomando en cuenta que pareciera que habían reemplazado a ése hombre por su gemelo malvado.

–Dije que tengo cosas que hacer –Ritsu se volteó para marcharse pero Ryou lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo antes de que se alejase. –Vamos, sólo unos cuantos minutos –dijo Ryou forcejeando con el menor. En ese momento se estaba reprochando mil veces por ser tan idiota como para creer cualquier cosa que le dijera la persona que lo quiere muerto.

–¡No quiero! –el menor jaló su mano con fuerza haciendo que el otro la soltara y acto seguido empujó a Ryou para que no se acercara más a él pero en el segundo después una moto entro por uno de los callejones y empujó al menor a suelo de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? El chico en la moto simplemente pasó de largo después de empujarlo. Ryou aprovechó para poner un pie sobre su estomago para no dejar que se levante.

–Y bueno, querido amigo. Sólo quería pasar un rato más contigo antes de esto pero si insistes en tanta rebeldía, tendré que calmarte un poco.

El ojiverde sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver que Ryou sacaba un arma de su abrigo y le apuntaba al pecho. Su respiración se empezó a descontrolar y por un segundo le pareció ver que Ryou también estaba agitado.

–Eres un idiota Ryousuke, sacar un arma en un lugar público... –segundos después se escuchó la voz de una persona pedir ayuda y gritar que traía un arma. Ryousuke efectivamente estaba agitado también y Ritsu aprovechó el momento en que éste se distrajo para ver cómo la gente pedía ayuda y agarró su pie que lo tenía contra el suelo para tirarlo después.

El menor se había incorporado y Ryou se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de calmar su respiración. Pudieron ver el miedo en los ojos del contrario e impotentes simplemente corrieron en direcciones contrarias.

Ritsu se encontraba corriendo por la calle principal, por un momento las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos pero no pasó, su adrenalina estaba a tope y apenas podía ver los rostros de la gente a la que pasaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en regresar a casa. Tenía que cuidar de Takano-san, tenía que estar con él porque sabía que la vida sin el otro no tenía sentido. No quería sentir de nuevo el frío en sus sábanas, ni la fría mirada que la sociedad le daba siempre por ser de familia, quería sentir el calor de su primer amor, quería sus abrazos y su amabilidad, quería estar con él.

Sin darse cuenta Ritsu estaba cruzando la calle repleta de coches, y se paralizó al ver cómo dos luces se acercaban veloces hacia él, _sintió frío de nuevo._

* * *

**Medio año, ¡¿enserio?! Nunca pensé que lo dejaría así tanto tiempo, deben odiarme ahora mismo :c**

**Lo siento mucho por eso, pero explicar todo lo que me pasó no creo que les interese.**

**¡Agradecimientos por los comentarios! **

**Como siempre y sin falta mi querida TrueLove-san, gracias por apoyar desde el principio de la historia hasta la última actu :), espero verte de nuevo por aquí, no sería lo mismo sin ti :') **

**SamuneHikari, Yo también quisiera que se rindieran esos primos :c ¿qué les hacemos? xD Espero que lo disfrutaras ~**

**Nekonoha, que lindo ver tu comentario :3 Pero si te das el primer tiro no podrás dar el segundo... (?) Entiendo lo de los comentarios, yo misma soy una lectora fantasma también pero siento la necesidad de saber qué es lo que sienten, piensan, no les parece de la historia en especial cuando es la primera que escribo con seriedad. Así que espero que de verdad escribas sin moderación por cada capítulo que yo te tolero todo :3**

**Por cierto, quiero hacer algo con esta historia y para eso necesito que mis hermosos lectores ****comenten su color favorito****. De verdad quiero hacerlo así que espero que lo comenten :c**

**Hoy es una doble actualización, así que esperen el otro capi más tarde :3 (Si hay algún comentario hoy)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Segundos Eternos

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Sexto capítulo: Segundos eternos**

* * *

Se dice que puedes ver tu vida pasar frente a ti un segundo antes de morir. El miedo de morir era algo a lo que Ritsu si bien no estaba acostumbrado, ya había sentido antes, y en ese último segundo que pareció eterno para él pudo ver su vida como él deseaba que fuera.

**Felicidad.**

Él sólo quería ser feliz. Quería hacer a más gente feliz ofreciéndoles buenas historias, quería sentirse feliz cuando la gente elogiara esas historias y quería ser feliz con la persona que más amaba.

_Takano Masamune..._ Ese nombre le inundó la mente con recuerdos, y aunque lo negara, en el fondo esos recuerdos habían tomado lugar en su lista de más importantes.

**Familia.**

Esa palabra apareció fugaz en su mente junto con los recuerdos de su familia. Podía decir con certeza que no todos eran malos y también estaba convencido de que sus padres no eran malos, ellos simplemente estaban confundidos por haber pasado a través de tantas cosas e inconscientemente habían creado una solución más fácil a todo, que vista desde otro aspecto había sido la más difícil.

Su madre se encontraba constantemente inconsciente por el exceso de alcohol en su organismo. Ya sabía al menos de quién saco la poca tolerancia al alcohol.  
Su padre... simplemente no quería pensar en él. Estaba casi seguro de que la relación con su madre era tan mala que tal vez ya había buscado otros brazos que lo calentaran para poder sobre llevarlo, o eso se pensaba.

Pero su padre no era tonto, tenía sus razones para dudar de su madre.

–_¿Me odias?_ –preguntó el menor a su padre tratando de no mostrarle enteramente su tristeza.

–_Te contaré que antes de que tu madre y yo fuéramos pareja ella salía con alguien que tenía el mismo color de tus ojos._–El menor no encontraba un lugar cómodo a su vista para desviarla y perderla ahí.

–_¿Qué pretendes con esto?_–El menor levantó la vista hacia su padre sin pena ni culpa.

–_Pensé que tal vez el castigarte a ti haría que ella se sintiera culpable, esperaba que al menos te defendiera pero... no hizo nada, simplemente guardó silencio y dejó que cargaras tú solo con la culpa, durante todos estos años..._ –la mirada de su padre estaba apagada, perdida entre las flores de cerezo.

Se habían sentado a hablar en un parque un día después de que fue a visitar a su familia y su mayordomo le advirtió sobre los planes de sus primos.

–_Eso es lo peor de todo... ahora no sé con quién estoy casado, aún cuando me opuse al compromiso que pusieron mis padres para estar con ella, no es la de antes..._

_Y ¿cómo iba a ser la de antes?_ Con su padre siendo tan inmaduro poniéndola a prueba durante veinte años era obvio que su madre se creía de verdad el teatro que su padre había armado, él prefería sólo no meterse y dejar que alguien diera el primer maldito paso para arreglar sus problemas. Tampoco le había contado sobre que sus primos son los espectadores más energéticos en esa obra, tanto que quería participar en ella o tomar el rol principal.

Como había dicho antes, _reconocía a su padre como un muy buen actor._

Pero esos recuerdos le daban rabia, por qué esa estupidez había roto su vinculo familiar. Sentía rabia, tristeza, decepción, ¿qué nombre le podía poner a esos incoherentes sentimientos?

**Esperanza...**

Era algo que había recuperado seis meses atrás, desde que entró como empleado a Marukawa. A pesar de pensar que le iría de lo peor en su trabajo desde el primer día poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la atmósfera de éste, estar con sus compañero y trabajar juntos como tal, sin que lo atacaran a cada rato como lo hacían en la empresa de su familia era algo que tomaba en cuenta bastante. Y también había aprendido sobre sus compañeros, apreciándolos como amigos.

Y todas esas cosas, ¿se irían?

Tantos lugares que quería visitar, tanto que quería aprender, tanto que quería sentir, todo eso se esfumaría en un instante.

**Angustia.**

El miedo a morir le hizo sentir un hueco en su corazón. Por fin fue consciente de cuanto tiempo que había desperdiciado, y todo estaba a un segundo de irse.

**Resignación.**

Este miedo hizo que el pequeño perdiera las fuerzas para permanecer de pie y cayó al suelo, encomendándose a _Dios_ y esperando su fin.

**¿Un gato?**

El gato negro de ojos miel que antes estaba con él cerca del restaurante se encontraba parado ahí mismo, viendo expectante a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_Ritsu..._

Tantas emociones en un sólo día hicieron que el menor cerrara los ojos, sin ser capaz de ver su propio final.

_Y todo esto en segundos..._

El conductor del coche que podría marcar fin a la vida del menor también vio su vida pasar, pero era él quien tenía el volante. Vio como el chico delante de él se tiró al suelo como si la gravedad hubiera afectado su cuerpo mil veces más de lo normal. Sabía que si frenaba de golpe estando en una calle tan transitada provocaría una cadena de choques y más vidas que la de ese chico se verían afectadas, y como él era un ciudadano común y corriente, con un sentido de lo bueno y lo malo muy bien definido, optó por desviar su coche aún si significaba que él mismo saldría lastimado, esperando no lastimar a nadie más.

Ciertamente estaba a punto de arrollar trágicamente a otras personas, pero antes de que sucediera y como si fuera _obra de magia_ el coche se detuvo en seco sin siquiera amenazar con volcarse.

El menor abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de cientos de personas alrededor, pero la mirada que más curiosidad le dio fue la de aquel _gato de ojos miel,_ quien no tardó en empezar a maullar como si estuviera hablando con Ritsu. Después de ver como el felino avanzaba hacia otra calle aún maullándole supo que quería decirle algo.

Agarró fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido para levantarse a pesar de que sus piernas y manos temblaban y siguió el felino a una de la calles cercanas a la principal.

El ojiverde se detuvo en seco al ver que esa calle estaba completamente oscura y solitaria, cuando escuchó que un coche se acercaba se hizo a un lado, pero se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien desde tal coche lo llamaba.

–¿Onodera? –su corazón sintió alivio al instante en que vio como su jefe y primer amor bajaba del auto para acercase a él.

–Oye, ¿estás bien? Estuve llamando a tu celular pero no entraba la llamada –dijo Masamune acercándose al menor. –Estaba mu- –el mayor no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió que el ojiverde lo rodeó con sus brazos rápidamente y hundió su rostro en su pecho. Éste se limitó a corresponder el abrazo, sujetándolo firmemente. Pasaron así varios segundos que _parecieron eternos_, pero deseó que nunca terminaran.

Al separase el menor pidió que fueran a casa y el mayor aceptó sin presionarlo a decirle nada. Recordó a felino que lo acompañó hasta allí y cuando volteo su mirada para buscarlo ya no se encontraba ahí.

_Ese gato..._

Ritsu recordó después que su celular lo había perdido cuando estaba entre la multitud de gente que quería ver al grupo debut. Suspiró cansado y se recargó en el cristal del coche, aún temblando por el suceso anterior.

Masamune notó claramente el nerviosismo del menor, pero no sabía qué hacer en esa situación. Había considerado seriamente también decirle al ojiverde que sabía que lo estaban acechando para matarlo pero, ¿serviría de algo? Conociendo al menor se iría de su casa jurando que lo que decía era mentira, que todo estaba bien.

Volteó a ver de nuevo a su pequeño amante en algún momento del camino y vio que éste había caído dormido.

–_Tu padre no te quiere, va a acabar vendiéndote a la mafia_ –fueron las duras palabras de un niño que tenía apenas dos o tres años más que él, mientras sus amigos seguían buscando respaldar esos insultos.

El pequeño ojiverde se encontró corriendo hacia su casa para entrar y exigir a gritos la presencia de su padre. Sus grandes ojos verdes se encontraban levemente irritados porque no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente. Obviamente los trabajadores de la casa se acercaron a él preocupados tratando de que se calmara mientras él seguía llamando a su padre quién unos segundos después se acercó preocupado.

–_¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? No llores..._ –trató de consolarlo su padre acariciando su cabeza y secando con cuidado sus lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

–_Papá... ¿es verdad que me odias?_ –dijo el pequeño ojiverde con dificultad, tratando de controlar su llanto sin éxito. El dueño de la casa se sorprendió, mirando a sus sirvientes después buscando una respuesta que ya sabía. Ese jueguito de "castigar al pobre niño porque su madre no quiere admitir lo que hizo" lo conocían también lo sirvientes, quienes al ver la reacción negativa de la señora Onodera hacia el asunto se propusieron cuidar al pequeño a sabiendas de su padre. Y la mirada de respuesta que sus sirvientes le dieron fue la misma que él esperaba, "_es culpa de lo que usted mismo empezó_", y éste suspiró con pesadez.

_–Claro que no te odio hijo, mírame_ –levantó el rostro del ojiverde para verlo a los ojos. – _te lo estoy diciendo yo, así que no creas nada de lo que alguien más te diga._ –El pequeño castaño asintió y cerró los ojos sonrojado, mientras su padre lo abrazaba con dulzura.

–_No creas nada que yo no te diga_ –le repitió consolándolo, y ese abrazo que trataba con desesperación transmitirle el amor que le tenía logró su cometido y lo calmó, volviendo ese abrazo en uno _casi eterno._

_Padre..._

El menor despertó encontrándose sobre la espalda de su primer amor, quien lo cargaba hasta el interior del edificio donde vivían. Dio un largo suspiro.

–¿Despertaste? –preguntó el ojimiel para asegurarse.

–Sí, puedes bajarme ya, gracias.

–No quiero, déjame llevarte así hasta la casa –ahora el departamento de Takano-san era "la casa" donde los dos vivían, acordándole al menor que tenía que irse de ahí y dejarse de tonterías.

A pesar de las replicas del menor, Masamune nunca accedió a bajarlo de su espalda y lo cargó hasta su departamento porque aunque quería hablar seriamente con él, fue más porque no dejaría que se fuera, porque no dejaría que se arriesgara de nuevo como lo había hecho, porque esos _segundos de angustia_ que pasó al ver que el castaño no contestaba su celular _fueron eternos._

* * *

**¿Whaaat? Nunca pensé que lo leerían casi justo después de que actualizara, los he subestimado hermosos gatitos :'3 -llora-**

**TrueLove-san, gracias por comentar sobre el capítulo de hoy como siempre :3 Y bueno, Ryou y Ritsu en realidad son hermanos y los dos mueren al final :D! Noescierto xD! Amé tus posdatas :'3**

**Nekonoha (adoré tu nombre) Los coches tienen frenos decían, no pasará nada decían /_\ Gracias por comentar sobre el capítulo :'3 Mi color favorito es el verde~ Por cierto, sería genial saber cuál es tu personaje favorito :D**

**Y como es "doble actualización" (Fui a Narnia y regresé tarde porque no pensé que lo leerían tan rápido) tengo una doble petición: Ese color favorito ¿en qué lo llevarían puestos? Puede ser una blusa, una pulsera, un collar, el cabello o un accesorio para el cabello, quiero saber :3 (pido mucho, lo sé :c) Yo lo llevo en un dije de una gargantilla con picos xD!**

**Y ¿qué tal de otro capítulo en unas horas...? A este ritmo terminamos la historia el fin de semana x'D**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	8. Si extiendes la mano

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Séptimo Capítulo: Si extiendes la mano.**

* * *

Las personas pérfidas buscan la felicidad en la auto-satisfacción de sus falaces acciones, justo como los verdugos de Ritsu.

Masamune maldijo mentalmente a todas esas infelices personas que buscan erróneamente la felicidad a cuesta de la de los demás. Su pequeño amante estaba metido en medio de toda esa miseria ajena, hundiéndolo también.

Una vez que hubieron entrado a su departamento, el mayor permitió al castaño bajarse para quitarse los zapatos y acto seguido lo agarró del brazo forzándolo a entrar y sentarse en el sillón. El castaño a pesar de sentirse nervioso por como lo forzaba el mayor a entrar, se sentía más bien resignado. Si Masamune había ido por él entonces suponía que el ojimiel ya debía saber algo. Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó en el sillón.

El mayor incapaz de iniciar una conversación decente en ese momento se limitó a ir a la cocina donde se encontraba la cafetera y servir algo de café para ambos, tomándose su tiempo mientras el ojiverde sentía que su corazón podría explotar de los nervios.

— "_Ahora… ¿cómo hacerlo hablar?"_—pensó para sí mismo el ojimiel mientras tomaba un sorbo de café estando aún en la cocina. Si se acercaba a preguntarle directamente todo seguro que se pondría más nervioso de lo que ya parecía e inventaría otras cosas, pero si se acercaba con cuidado y dejaba ver que podía confiar en él tal vez sí le contara todo.

Sin embargo —y así como el ojiverde— Masamune también estaba nervioso, angustiado, hastiado de que la falta de confianza de Ritsu hacia él fuera tanta que los llevara a ésa situación, así que sin pensarlo más se acercó con las tazas de café, dejando una frente al menor y le contó todo sin rodeos.

—Onodera—habló en voz alta para llamar su atención—. Sé por lo que estás pasando y realmente me gustaría que dejaras de ocultarlo así.

El menor quien estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a su café se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como su corazón daba un vuelco horrible y sus pupilas de dilataban.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—dijo con la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo.

—Hablo sobre tu familia.

El menor sentía que el alma se le saldría en cualquier instante, lo menos que quería era que Takano-san supiera pues sabía que tal como es él buscaría la manera de involucrarse. Retiró la taza de café de su rostro y se limitó a ver su reflejo en ella. Era gracioso como una estupidez se juntaba con otra creando así una gran masa rotunda e innecesaria de estupidez mortal. Suspiró.

— ¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo? Tú también tienes algo que no quieres contarme y no te estoy forzando en absoluto a decirme.

El ojiverde veía directo a los ojos del azabache, quien sentía que era la mirada más penetrante y acusadora que jamás le hubiera dado, pensando que hasta el más tierno animalito tiene su lado salvaje.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Si no te he dicho nada es porque no has preguntado, eso es todo. No tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que quieres saber.

El menor apartó la mirada _—"Agh, editas manga para chicas, aprende a leer entre líneas."_—pensó molesto. Hace tiempo había conocido a Haitani-san y después de varias situaciones con él lo único que concluyó fue que a Takano-san le desagrada a gran escala su persona por algún evento pasado. Aunque también entendía por qué no tenía idea de que quería saber más sobre eso puesto que evitaba hablar de él para no incomodar la situación entre ellos.

—Ritsu, como he dicho realmente no se mucho sobre ti, por lo cual por más que quisiera no sé qué estás pensando en este momento, así que déjame conocerte mejor y cuéntame todo, todo lo que pienses, todo lo que sientas, lo que te molesta, lo que te gusta. Déjame ser el más cercano a ti.

El menor no pudo evitar que un sonrojo cruzara por sus mejillas, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el reflejo en su café de nuevo. Bueno, ya se había rendido y Takano decía ya saber sobre su familia, así que si preguntaba ahora no tenía nada que perder.

—B-bueno, sólo tenía curiosidad sobre…—el menor se detuvo un momento no creyendo que estuviera a punto de sacar el tema pero si quería que su relación llegara a algún lado tenía que hacerlo—. Sobre Haitani-san.

El ojimiel se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, simulando pensar cuando realmente no lo estaba.

— ¿Eso era todo? ¿Quieres saber sobre él? Debo decirte que me estoy poniendo celoso de que te intereses más en él.

Claro que sí, obvio que lo malinterpretaría y lo echaría en su contra.

— ¡No es lo que quiero decir! —trató de reponer el menor, nervioso—. Me interesa porque parece que no te agrada en nada y… sólo quería saber por qué.

El mayor suspiró. No podía creer que tuviera que contarle algo tonto como lo que hizo Haitani Shin. Masamune abrió los ojos de repente, dándose cuenta de algo. Significaba entonces que ¿su adorable amante había estado ocultándole todo y sufriendo solo simplemente por no contarle nada sobre alguien tan miserable como Haitani? ¿Cómo el asunto pasado y casi olvidado —si no fuera porque está molestando de nuevo— de Haitani podía afectar indirectamente el comportamiento del ojiverde? Aunque tenía que admitir que también era su culpa por tratar de ocultarlo como si no importase porque a él no le importaba, pero sabía que a Ritsu en algún momento le saldrían dudas al respecto. Soltó un suspiro, fastidiado. Maldita suerte, maldito pasado, maldita memoria. Desearía tener una amnesia repentina que le hiciera sólo olvidarse de todo lo que pasó los últimos diez años y así olvidar todo el sufrimiento y egoísmo al que fue sometido, y encontrarse en la nada oscura a Ritsu como una luz centellante de esperanza, enamorándose de él otra vez. Rio mentalmente. Eso sonaba a una novela o algo por el estilo, aunque la situación de Ritsu lo superaba fácilmente; él parecía estar en una novela dramática de la temible mafia. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué estaba pensando en momentos como ése? Volteó a ver al ojiverde, quien lo veía preocupado, parecía que temía a que se le fuera la felicidad si daba un sólo suspiro más.

—Si no quieres decirme…—trató de retractarse el menor, a lo que el mayor repuso rápidamente—. Te contaré.

Y así terminó contando las aventuras de cómo el Guasón trataba de molestar a Batman sólo por su demencia.

—Ya veo… así que tenías una novia…—dijo el ojiverde agachando la mirada, sorprendiendo al mayor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me estas escuchando? ¿Es lo único que te llamó la atención?—el castaño trató de negarlo, nervioso. Masamune se daba cuenta ahora de que así eran los celos de Ritsu; le daba curiosidad pero trataría de ocultarlo para tal vez preservar sus sentimientos. Algo le decía que será muy difícil que el menor muestre abiertamente que está celoso aún si aceptaba sus sentimientos hacía él, aunque sabía esos celos nostálgicos siempre habían sido parte de su personalidad. Dejó escapar una corta risa entre un suspiro mientras sostuvo su taza para sentarse al lado Ritsu.

Y así terminó contando como la cerdita se iba de la granja para ir al matadero.

Una vez hubo terminado de hablar el menor se encontraba agarrando con fuerza su taza de café a punto de enfriarse con un visible sonrojo en su rostro. Se sentía mal por lo que había hecho Haitani-san, sin embargo parecía ser buena persona… estaba simplemente muy confundido respecto a él, no sabía que sentir realmente. Por otro lado se sentía feliz de que Takano-san le pudiera confiar algo así a él pues eran malos recuerdos y no tenía la obligación de contárselo pero confió en él y lo hizo.

El mayor se levantó, acercándose a uno de sus estantes para sacar una caja de chocolates de la marca "Usagi". Los puso en la mesa de centro e invitó a Ritsu a tomar alguno.

— ¿Te gustan estos chocolates, cierto?—preguntó el mayor, el menor desvió la mirada y preguntó cómo sabía eso.

—Pasé por una tienda que los estaba vendiendo en una nueva edición y recordé cuando éramos estudiantes; pasábamos de casualidad por una tienda que los tenían en oferta y en un comentario casual me dijiste que te gustaban. Estoy seguro que recuerdas que sucedió después. —Ritsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, recordando las vergonzosas imágenes de ése día en la habitación de Saga-senpai.

—Así que lo recuerdas. ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos en práctica de nuevo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo…—el mayor dijo esto último con una visible melancolía mientras se acercaba al menor. Para cuando éste se dio cuenta el ojimiel ya estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de chocolate con sus labios mientras buscaba los del otro para besarlo, justo como hace diez años. El menor trató de replicar pero antes de que hubiera terminado de decir alguna palabra ya tenía los labios del mayor junto a los suyos y con el chocolate entre ellos. Masamune sostuvo la cabeza del menor entre sus manos y no tardó en meter su lengua para empezar a buscar la de él y así deshacer el chocolate en sus bocas. Tal vez sería por los recuerdos de ése día pero Ritsu no pudo poner más resistencia, empezando así una armoniosa danza con sus lenguas, ambos buscando la calidez de sus besos.

Incluso cuando el chocolate se deshizo aún tardaron un rato en separarse, y al hacerlo el menor se encontraba jadeando y sonrojado sosteniendo el antebrazo del mayor quien optó por juntar sus frentes y sonreír. Sin embargo cuando se perdió en esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba pudo leer en él todo tipo de emociones que lo arrastraron cruelmente a la realidad, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho. Le dolía tanto ver a su pequeño sufrir así y lo conmovía aún más que tuviera que soportar todo eso. Su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente y se separó del menor.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el ojiverde al ver tal brusco cambio en sus emociones. El ojimiel agradeció su preocupación mentalmente, pero sabía que si no era ahora no sería nunca.

—Aún tienes algo que contarme—fue el turno del menor a suspirar. Como muchas veces anteriores, deseó ser alguien normal de una familia normal y así tener libertar plena. Cerró los ojos un momento.

—Déjame decirte algo; sé que desearías no involucrarme en esto pero soy yo el que decide eso, porque eres la única persona así de valiosa en mi vida, porque vale la pena, tú vales la pena y porque te amo, nunca dejaría ni dejaré que alguien te lastime mientras viva y ten por seguro que si extiendes la mano con gusto la sostendré.

Ritsu se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada miel y en la fuerza de esas palabras. Ése era Masamune, tan loco de amor por el ojiverde que daría todo para seguir a su lado. Más calmado, Ritsu buscó algún lugar cómodo a sus ojos para perderse en él mientras hablaba, sin embargo la monotonía del departamento de su jefe no le dio lugar alguno.

—Bueno… esto es realmente incómodo de hablar…—el ojiverde se sentía tan presionado que incluso le costaba respirar con normalidad—. Si no te importa pospondré esta charla para luego, no creo ser capaz de contar algo…no ahora.

Masamune asintió. _—"Con algo se empieza"—_dijo con positivismo, sin embargo estaba frustrado. Pasa justo como su confesión de amor; una vez dado un paso tendría que dar el recorrido completo. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que darle unos empujones para que se animara a caminar, no lo haría por su cuenta.

—Aunque esto es injusto —reprochó el azabache—. Te conté lo de Haitani porque el trato era que hablarías a cambio.

El menor trató de replicar, sin embargo sabía que no tenía excusa para hacerlo. Masamune suspiró cansado, al tiempo que Ritsu lo veía nervioso de nuevo. _—"Sí, mi alma se sale a cada suspiro por tu culpa"—_reprochó mentalmente, devolviéndole la mirada.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cita? Apenas cayó la noche.

— ¿Ahora? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el menor nada convencido.

—Sólo trato de que no te sientas tan presionado. Después de todo no es como si te estuviera regañando o reprochando algo realmente. Sólo quiero entender de la mejor manera para buscar una solución juntos, como ya dije, no te dejaré solo.

El menor no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara por su rostro. Eran vergonzosas ese tipo de declaraciones, ése "no te dejaré sólo" realmente lo había atrapado, tal vez se podría acostumbrar a ello… o más bien ya lo estaba. Temía que llegara un momento donde tuvieran que separarse, él no sabría qué hacer en ése caso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse. Realmente deseaba que no deban separarse.

— ¿Qué tal… si vamos al parque? —sugirió el menor con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

— ¿No estará cerrado ya a esta hora?—preguntó el mayor preguntándose el porqué de ése parque.

—Bueno… realmente me gusta mucho sentarme a pie de ése árbol de cerezos, es tranquilizante… —ésa actitud tan sumisa y linda que había adoptado el menor de algún modo conmovió al mayor—. Me hace sentir que estoy en una realidad más amable.

El menor desvió la mirada, sin embargo con esas palabras había hecho caer totalmente al mayor.

—Por ti saltaré mil rejas si eso es necesario para apaciguar tu dolor. —a Ritsu le pareció ver brillos y flores alrededor del ojimiel mientras decía eso y rio ante ése pensamiento culpando al shoujo manga de crearlo así. También pensado que tal vez Masamune no sería muy flexible sería gracioso ver cómo trata de subir ésa reja. El de ojos color miel suspiró aliviado al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño amante, dándose cuenta de que desgraciadamente éste no está muy acostumbrado a mostrarla, proponiéndose a si mismo tratar de ver ésa sonrisa cada vez más seguido, como debería ser.

—Vamos entonces, llevaré los chocolates por si se te antojan estando allá —dijo el ojimiel al tiempo que se levantaba agarrando los chocolates.

— ¿No quieres que llevemos unos frituras, sándwiches, jugo y un mantel de picnic de paso? —preguntó sarcástico el menor. El azabache se detuvo a pensarlo seriamente.

—No es mala idea, de hecho… —pensó en voz alta el mayor entrecerrando los ojos—. Estaría bien para no mojarnos con el pasto y terminar más enfermos, y los sándwiches con el jugo son buena idea para cenar.

El menor trató de hacerlo cambiar de parecer diciéndole que estaban entrando sin permiso a un lugar público y que si los veían sería muy poco práctico, sin embargo y como siempre el mayor tomó la decisión él solo sin consultar nada antes. Así que el chico de ojos color miel agarró la caja de chocolates, el dinero suficiente, las llaves del auto y la mano de su amado saliendo así de su departamento caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor ignorando a un confundido vecino que veía como el mayor arrastraba al menor de la mano. Porque justo como había dicho; si su amado extendía la mano para pedir ayuda, incluso aunque haya sido inconscientemente y se retractara, él sin pensarlo dos veces la sostendría para ayudarlo a levantarse, y en el peor de los casos si se llegara a caer lo harían juntos, siempre de la mano.

* * *

**Yep, soy yo, la loca que publica un nuevo capítulo cada medio año =)**

**¡Y lo siento tanto! Juro que no fue adrede, pero una explicación ahora sería muy tedioso y… el chiste es que estoy de vuelta.**

**Nekonoha: Seguro eras la mejor cuando te pedían una ficha de lectura en el colegio porque mai got como me encanta. Increíblemente me he topado con personas que cuando las van a atropellar se detienen completamente como si fueran de hierro y no les pasara nada, lo juro. Y bueno sobre mis personajes favoritos creo que me sucede justo como con los libros o cómics, quedo cautivada fácilmente con los personajes, todos mis favoritos son tan ssadjkfgjdfg que no puedo elegir entre ellos. ¡Gracias por comentar! (sé que dijiste que no tengo que agradecer pero ¿qué le hacemos si me siento agradecida y quiero decirlo? nwn)**

**TrueLove-san-senpai-sama(¿?): "No quiero esperar mucho…" He aquí medio año después. Como cuando le dices a alguien que no se ría y le da un ROFL intenso, tengo ese tipo de psicología inversa… creo que debí decirlo antes xD. Siento mucho hacerte esperar tanto tiempo pero bueh, muchas cosas pasan unu. Muchísimas gracias por el dato en las postdatas y créeme que tu review me tuvo alegre todo medio año entero ='3 ¡Gracias por comentar!~**

**Mimiti23: ¡Gracias por tu comentario! De verdad lo aprecio mucho =3 Y perdón por hacerte esperar también, sé que he deshonrado a mi familia, mis lectores y a mi vaca unu.**

**Nancyns4: Espero que aún sigas la historia porque con tanto tiempo no es raro que se olvide *llora* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Pando: Nueva lectora (-wo)~ **** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me animó bastante~**

**Riruka: Justo el día de tu comentario necesitaba ése ánimo que siempre me brindan =) ¿Lo leíste todo seguido? OMFG ¡Gracias, y gracias por comentar! En éste punto como que no estoy completamente viva pero me esforzaré =3 Y por cierto y eso recae en mi palabra es que no abandonaré el fic, tal vez tropiece un poquillo pero lo terminaré **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer pequeños gatitos =3 Los leeré pronto ~ (me imaginé gatitos tecleando ouo)**


	9. Recuerda

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Octavo Capítulo: Recuerda.**

* * *

Ahí se encontraba el altanero jefe con su lindo subordinado frente a la reja de un hermoso parque que se encontraba cerrado. En el camino Masamune se había detenido en una tienda para comprar todo lo necesario para su cita como el mantel de picnic —increíblemente para el menor lo vendían ahí— sándwiches, frituras y jugo justo como decía la lista sarcástica que había hecho antes e incluso habían llevado hasta un cobertor para cubrirse por si se quedaban más tiempo y les daba frío. El menor trato arduamente de detenerlo pero claramente no dio resultado, así que sólo pudo pensar que parecía más que iban a acampar que tener una cita a lo que el mayor le dijo que no fuera tan cerrado de mente y que una cita acampando sería muy buena. Ahora realmente temía que el mayor pensara que sería buena idea dormir ahí.

Así que ahí estaban, con una bolsa gigante con todas las cosas dentro. El menor pidió que pasara y subiera primero el mayor con la excusa de que así podría arrojarle las cosas al otro lado aunque realmente lo que quería era ver en primera fila el tremendo golpe que estaba seguro se daría el mayor. Sin embargo, en un movimiento rápido el ojimiel había escalado por la reja y caído del otro lado con agilidad digna de un gato. —"_Por supuesto, es el grandioso Takano Masamune, si se lo propone él podría volar"_ —pensó con ironía el menor. Después de arrojar las cosas al otro lado para que su jefe las atrapara era el turno de Ritsu para saltar, pensó que lo haría bien pero al ver como su jefe observaba atentamente sus movimientos, al intentar bajar el nerviosismo le hizo resbalar y estaba a punto de dar una estrepitosa caída, pero por suerte para el menor Masamune reaccionó rápido y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

— ¡Tonto! ¿No se supone que eres tú el que sube esa reja cada día? ¡Te pudiste haber lastimado! —regañó el mayor enojado al menor mientras éste sentía su corazón latir fuertemente por el susto, pero no duró demasiado a pesar de aún encontrarse entre sus brazos de repente ya no se sentía apenado, porque…

— ¿Cómo sabes que…?—Masamune sabía que se había descubierto él mismo. Claro que lo sabía; sabía que su pequeño gran primer amor se escapaba todas las noches a ése parque, lo supo desde la primera vez que lo hizo.

— ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que yo venía aquí todas noches?—el mayor lo miró a los ojos—. Por supuesto que lo sabía, quien crees que soy.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Entonces fue mentira eso de que me habías buscado por todas partes?—Ritsu se quiso apartar, pero Masamune sostuvo su cintura con firmeza para que no lo hiciera.

—Eso no fue mentira. Digamos que recibí una llamada…—Ritsu frunció el ceño y maldijo mentalmente a sus desgraciados primos—. Al final parece que fue una llamada de broma, bueno ya hablaremos de eso, vamos.

Masamune sostuvo de nuevo la mano de su pequeño amante y comenzaron a caminar mientras cargaban las cosas. El ojiverde sin pensarlo sostuvo más fuerte la mano del otro, quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa y continuó caminando. Eso era precisamente a lo que le Ritsu le temía, esa llamada pudo perfectamente ser una trampa para hacerle daño al de ojos color miel y si eso pasaba, nunca perdonaría.

Llegaron al gran árbol de cerezos y sacando las cosas empezaron a acomodarse al pie de este.

Al sentarse el mayor extendió un sándwich al menor invitándolo a que comiera antes de cualquier cosa pues últimamente no sabía si era por el estrés o por no comer —o por las dos cosas— pero se veía como si se hubiera descuidado bastante últimamente en cuando a salud nutritiva refiere.

Y he ahí, la situación de siempre; ambos comiendo sin decir una palabra ni cruza miradas, creando una ambiente espectral. El ojiverde miró al cielo y notó como aún se veían muy tenues los colores cálidos del atardecer siendo llevados por los colores fríos del anochecer. Una suave brisa rozó sus rostros con gentileza. Sin duda ése era un lugar muy relajante y pronto sintieron —a pesar de no haber dicho palabra— un ambiente confortable.

Masamune no estaba seguro de si el menor podría inicia la conversación por sí solo, así que trató de decir algo pero antes de que la palabra que estaba a punto de decir cobrara sentido el Ritsu se adelantó y tomó la palabra.

— ¿Sabes? Es gracioso que hayamos terminado así. Normalmente al sentarme aquí debajo de éste árbol sólo deseaba que no te involucraras en esto. Pensaba en cómo sería una vida normal juntos— Ritsu paseo una mano por sus mejillas para tratar bajar su sonrojo con la poca frialdad que irradiaba su cuerpo pero al sentir su fracaso se limitó a tratar de ocultarlo con la misma. He ahí una vez más una linda escena de su lindo amante. Takano sostuvo su mano y la apartó, acercándose a su rostro y dándole un cálido beso en una mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara más.

— ¿Estás diciendo que cada que vienes aquí te sientas a pensar el mí?— dijo el mayor sonriendo, plantándole otro beso al menor antes de que pudiera decir algo—. No tienes que tomarte tantas molestias, estoy justo a tu lado, ¿ves?— el mayor agarró la mano de su pequeño amante y la llevó a su rostro invitándole a sentir su calor. El menor agachó la mirada; el cielo reflejaba en sus ojos la tristeza del crepúsculo desvaneciéndose en la frialdad de las tinieblas nocturnas.

—Lo siento… yo sólo… desearía haberte conocido en otra situación— dijo el menor suspirando después. Tal vez Masamune debía decirle que pensara antes de hablar pues ésa había sido la segunda —o tercera— vez que le confiesa su amor diciéndolo con otras palabras, aunque admitía que esas palabras dichas con inocencia del menor le encantaban pues era totalmente su personalidad real. El mayor suspiró y acto seguido revolvió suavemente el cabello de su primer amor mientras éste sentía el dolor de la nostalgia en su pecho.

—Lo sé, pero aquí estamos y el "hubiera" no existe. ¿Me contarás ahora?— lo incitó el mayor buscando la mirada del castaño quien en cambio la evitaba.

—Bueno, supongo que… iniciaré por el principio— declaró el menor después de tomar un sorbo de jugo. El mayor asintió y se acomodaron en el árbol de tal modo que les permitiese escuchar y ver a su acompañante.

_Supongo que todo comenzó antes de que naciera. Ni siquiera sé muy bien lo que ocurrió, pero sé que es obvio que es algo bastante malo. Mi padre estaba comprometido con otra persona antes de conocer a mi madre; se conocieron y él se enamoró de ella. No dudó en hacer lo posible para que mi abuela aceptara el comprometerse con mi madre, puesto que ella era una persona común y corriente; sin mucho dinero y muy sencilla. Con el tiempo mis abuelos se dieron cuenta que lo que sentían mutuamente realmente era fuerte y se casaron con la bendición de toda la familia. Cuando mi madre dio la noticia de estar en cinta todos rebozaban de alegría. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, mi madre perdió su sonrisa y se volvió una persona fría. Mi padre pensó que sería por el estrés del embarazo pero cuando nací esa frialdad llegó a un punto de no retorno._

— ¿Y esto te lo contó tu padre? —El ojiverde asintió. El ojimiel quería preguntar más cosas pero optó por dejar hablar al menor por sí mismo.

_Siendo ésa la situación mi padre prefirió dejar que los sirvientes de nuestra casa se encargaran de mi crianza, son muy buenas personas._

_Desde muy pequeño había estado escuchando la misma historia de mi padre. Siempre decía que nuestra actual situación se debía a un descuido de él hacia mi madre. Él siempre trató de sacarle la verdad: le pedía explicaciones, le decía que si tenía un amante o incluso varios amantes estaba totalmente bien, que lo único que quería era que fuera sincera con él. Ella nunca contestó. Prefirió hundirse en el vicio del alcohol y cubrirse los ojos para no ver la verdad._

_Mi padre a pesar de estar lastimado por eso, siempre trató que darme el máximo cariño que le fuese posible. Siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba; cuando en las noches despertaba por pesadillas a causa de los malos tratos que me daban mis compañeros, o en el día cuando simplemente quería un abrazo o leer juntos un cuento, siempre estuvo ahí._

_Luego cuando llegué a una edad donde podía comprender la situación me dijo que tal vez haría cosas que me lastimaran pero que tenía que recordar que siempre me querrá._

_Desde entonces tiene ese triste teatro donde él es el villano, yo la víctima y mi madre una desdichada espectadora. Trató de hacer sentir mal a mi madre con la esperanza de que se levantara de su asiento y gritara la verdad de una vez, pero nunca pasó. En todos los años que he vivido, ella no ha dicho nada._

La voz del ojiverde se empezaba a quebrar a pesar de no mostrar indicios de querer llorar. Masamune sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

— ¿Quiénes son las personas que te quieren… —el mayor hizo una pausa y quiso agarrar valor para completar la frase, pero no le fue posible.

El menor no volteó a verlo. En cambio se quedó viendo como las ya casi invisibles luces del crepúsculo hacían un vano esfuerzo por permanecer un poco más. Suspiró.

_Iemochi Ryousuke, mi primo._

_Nadie sabe nada de su pasado realmente. Mis tíos se fueron a vivir una temporada a otro lado y regresaron con él en brazos. Siempre ha habido rumores sobre él diciendo que tal vez es adoptado. En todo caso, llegó a la familia para ser hijo segundo lo cual siempre lo ha dejado en segundo plano, nadie se interesa por lo que él haga y es por eso que busca maneras de llamar la atención aunque sea a costa vidas inocentes, justo como le enseñaron. Aunque él no siempre fue así…_

Masamune analizó con la mirada a su pequeño casi amante y notó que a éste le costaba respirar y se sostenía constantemente el pecho. El ojimiel no pudo contenerse más y lo rodeó con sus brazos creando un cálido abrazo.

Se reprochó mentalmente por poner a Ritsu en ésa situación. Él no estaba obligado a decir nada, menos aun cuando el decirlo le duele. Ciertamente era información valiosa sin la cual no podría ayudarle pero verle tan mal lo hizo sentir mal también.

Masamune se sorprendió al sentir una cálida gota recorrer su cuello. Ritsu estaba llorando y a Masamune se le rompió el corazón. El ojiverde sintió como los latidos del ojimiel se aceleraban al darse cuenta, por lo cual trató de parar su llanto apartándose de él para cerrar sus ojos y tallarlos fuertemente.

El ojimiel sostuvo sus manos suavemente, apartándolas de sus ojos. La mirada del ojimiel tenía un melancólico y afligido brillar.

—Ristu, está bien llorar. Recuerda que siempre tendrás mi hombro para llorar en él.

Y eso bastó para que el ojiverde dejara caer sus lágrimas con plena libertad. Apretó los puños con fuerza haciendo un último esfuerzo para no llorar, pero fue en vano. Abrazó de nuevo a su primer amor y lloró en su hombro. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Siempre le habían dicho que un hombre sólo debe llorar tres veces en su vida, sin embargo para una persona con dinero esas tres veces no tenían cabida en su vida. Sería muy irónico ver a alguien de familia llorar, según la sociedad. La angustia y depresión de tan estúpida situación le carcomía el corazón. Masamune lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada en su cuello y el temblor de su cuerpo.

Él no era nadie para haberle obligado a decir algo que él no quería, sin embargo el ojiverde lo es todo para él y es precisamente por eso que debió hacerlo.

Ése par de amantes en una trágica situación se encontraban, entre la niebla nocturna y la luz de la luna se abrazaban. A ambos les costaba respirar, a ambos esa situación les parecía irreal. Sin embargo el dolor que sentían era concreto y absolutamente funesto.

—"_Ahora que estamos en plena oscuridad, ¿cómo podremos salir?_ "—se preguntó el ojimiel mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su pequeño amante para reconfortarlo.

Suspiró.

"_Tú eres la única persona que me importa en éste infierno al que llaman vida. Tus problemas son mis problemas porque a pesar de que no has confesado tus sentimientos aún, siendo tú tan contradictorio a ti mismo, los has confesado. Nuestro amor es mutuo y te aseguro que será más fuerte que cualquier otra fuerza ajena. Te protegeré y te cuidaré así como tú lo hiciste conmigo hace diez años."_

El mayor apartó al menor con cuidado y besó dulcemente el borde de sus ojos para tratar de ahuyentar las lágrimas.

—Ritsu, creo que es hora de que tenga una charla con tus padres.

Ritsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Acaso escuchó bien?

No puede estar pasando.

* * *

**¡Hola mininos! Cuanto tiempo~**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que las melodías de piano me hacen escribir en verso. ¿Alguien me puede decir cuántos versos sin esfuerzo he hecho? =3**

**¡Riruka-chan! Me enorgullece la escena del chocolate (¿?) En realidad no, pero te aseguro que el chocolate y el árbol de cerezo no saldrán de la lista de cosas sexys por hacer 7u7r Gracias por comentar~**

**¡TrueLove-san-senpai-sama-sensei! (¿?) Cada que leo o escribo tu nombre me llegan feels al corazón ='3 Creo que hay algo muy malo en mi personalidad que me hace desaparecer a la nada cuando las cosas van mal, es mi modus operandi pero trabajaré en ello por ustedes. ¡Me alegra que sigas aquí! **

**¡Nekonoha-chan!~ Típico que es tan extraño que piensas que es un error xD Que bueno que mencionas lo de la montaña rusa, es precisamente lo que quería lograr (no porque esté jugando con sus sentimientos… o sí…) Me callo. Lo del coche ni yo sé cómo se me ocurrió, sólo quería que todos fueran felices (¿?) Nunca me ha pasado el paralizarme cuando un coche no se detiene al cruzar la calle (malditos **(-'_'-)**). Como dije cuando las cosas se ponen mal yo simplemente me voy, a lo /teleport. (¿?). Tienes razón con la cuestión de los personajes y en ése caso creo que sería Onodera con quien más me identifico pues también tiene ese "esperar lo peor para que el golpe no sea tan fuerte" en su personalidad, lo cual está mal… pero bueno. Sin embargo mi personaje favorito en sí es Honey-senpai de Ouran Host Club (Un shota de tipo AB que le gustan los dulces y que tiene un terrible despertar. Hermoso.) A él más bien lo admiro **(◡‿◡)** ¡Gracias por comentar! Pd: Me encantan tus saludos al final.**

**¡Nancyns4! Tú sí entiendes, es que simplemente se da cada situación que es como sfdsdf y bueno, es terrible. Gracias por seguir la historia hasta ahora YuYb**

**Nos vemos pronto~**


	10. Gatitos perdidos

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Noveno Capítulo: Gatitos perdidos.**

* * *

Después de que Masamune hiciera esa excéntrica propuesta, o más bien declaración, ambos pudieron ver con claridad la sombra de un grupo de gente que iba vestida de negro y de inmediato supusieron que estaban en problemas. Aprovechando aún la lejanía que había entre ellos, Masamune y Ritsu huyeron tomando sus pertenencias, aunque olvidando algunas cosas. Al subir al auto, el ojiverde al ver el nerviosismo del mayor trató de bajar la tensión del ambiente diciendo cosas como que seguro era algún grupo de amigos que tal vez tenían un encuentro en el parque para cantar canciones, comer frituras y demás, sin embargo Masamune permaneció callado. Ritsu se resignó a observar tras la ventana del auto, viendo varios carteles en las paredes donde pedían ayuda a la búsqueda de algunos gatitos perdidos. Sabía que ése era el sistema de autodefensa del mayor, permanecer callado y sin inmutarse de nada para que nadie note su nerviosismo, su preocupación o su tristeza, en especial no quería que el chico de ojos verdes lo viera alterado porque quería demostrarle que sería una pared indestructible a cualquier tipo de situación.

Al entrar al conjunto de apartamentos donde vivían, Masamune obligó al ojiverde a entrar a su departamento por milésima vez, sin embargo, en un momento de descuido del mayor, Ritsu agarró sus cosas de trabajo de las que el mayor se había apoderado como su laptop y su estilete, y huyó a su propio departamento. Al menos puedo dar un respiro cuando vio que su jefe no se había llevado toda su ropa, así que sin poder pensar en más por el cansancio se acostó en la cama y enseguida cayo dormido.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana Ritsu despertó por un despiadado zumbido. Su celular llevaba varios minutos vibrando por la cantidad inmensa de mensajes que le llegaban a cada minuto, todos del mismo remitente. El ojiverde un poco aturdido se limitó a abrir el mensaje más reciente.

"_¿Por qué huyes, pequeño gatito asustado? Sólo queríamos hablar. W w w 3" __1_

Era su primo. Aquel que tanto lo ha estado persiguiendo por dinero. Ritsu ahogó un suspiro y dejó caer el celular a un lado suyo, aborrecido.

Trató de ver a través de su ventana, pero no logró ver nada pues estaba empañada por el frío y afuera reinaba una densa neblina. El celular seguía vibrando, pero Ritsu no quería apagarlo. Sabía de qué iba el juego.

El reloj marcaba las tres con diez minutos de la madrugada. Su celular vibró de nuevo y por capricho quiso ver el mensaje y comprobar.

"_Faltan cinco minutos, gatito asustado."_

El ojiverde soltó de nuevo el celular con recelo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su corazón latía en ansia. De repente en su mente se escuchó un sonido agudo que lo aturdió y acto seguido lo llevó a un mundo de recuerdos; recuerdos que quería olvidar.

**Sangre.**

Su corazón se contrajo y abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose rápidamente. Se sentía mareado y confundido. Escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y deseó que esos cinco minutos nunca pasaran.

_Pasaron más rápido de lo que creyó._

Eran las tres con quince minutos de la mañana y a esa misma hora su celular vibró una última vez. Tardó unos segundos en sacar su mente de aquellos recuerdos y agarrar el celular. Abrió el último mensaje que le había enviado. Lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de él con su jefe abrazados bajo el árbol de cerezo en el parque. Ritsu sintió como si su alma hubiera querido ir a dar un paseo fuera de su cuerpo pero la obligó a quedarse y leer el mensaje completo.

"_No querrás que esta imagen se divulgue por toda Marukawa, ¿o sí? Hablando enserio Ritsu, te necesito conmigo, sin trucos. Tú sabes porqué…"_ seguido de eso había un emoticón triste._ —"no tenía por qué ser tan gráfico"—_pensó el ojiverde. Consideró con seriedad la idea de cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo pero su mente se halló perdida en los recuerdos.

Ése mismo día, a esa misma hora hace cuatro años la tragedia había sucedido. Todo había perdido sentido. Recordó a Ryou en ese tiempo, y a Brent. Ambos tan felices…

**Desaparece.**

Es increíble como algo puede simplemente desaparecer en un pestañeo. Justo como la figurativa felicidad de Ritsu o la cordura de Ryou.

**O la vida de Brent…**

Ritsu suspiró con ansiedad y se obligó a moverse de la cama para marcharse. Al final del mensaje de su primo había una dirección que el ojiverde siguió. El ojiverde se quedó mirando sin mirar la pantalla de su celular una vez más antes de salir. Marcaba la hora y la fecha; las tres con quince minutos de un viernes trece. _2_

El terrorífico cliché de ese día lo hacía estremecer y dudó acerca de lo que estaba por hacer, sin embargo no quería problemas con la fotografía y tal vez también quería compañía en ése momento, y aunque no lo aceptara aún sentía empatía por su desdichado examigo ahora enemigo.

Sin embargo, la sanidad mental de Ryou estaba tan dañada en ése momento, así como su logicismo y su moral, por lo cual Ritsu pensó que sería un buen plan enviar un mensaje de respuesta sólo para confirmar sus intenciones.

"_¿Para qué quieres que vaya? Si me hubieras disparado, ya no estaría aquí en éste momento."_

Al momento de enviar el mensaje, al joven de ojos verdes le pareció escuchar un gran estruendo afuera, en la calle. Pero aunque no quería aceptarlo, el día y la hora en el que él vivía en ése momento realmente no le daba la seguridad para siquiera querer asomarse. Repitió mentalmente la excusa para no asomarse por la ventana y se autocriticó, riéndose de él mismo. Era gracioso como sólo por leyendas que no tenían ningún sentido lógico ya estaba sintiéndose lleno de pavor. Podría tal vez toparse con La Dama de Blanco o La Chica de la Boca Cortada _3_. Después pensó que Ryou podría perfectamente ser una leyenda urbana también; un desdichado chico que perdió a su amante del mismo sexo, que ha sido atormentado siempre y ahora pasa las noches queriendo vengarse, o algo así. Aunque bueno, si se habla de venganza por remordimiento, más de la mitad de las personas de familia serían leyendas urbanas.

Comprobó la hora que marcaba su celular; tres quince de la mañana aún. Esperó unos segundos y vio como cambió a tres dieciséis. Su celular vibró unos momentos después.

"_Te necesito ahora, él también querría que estuvieras aquí. Corriste a los brazos de tu padre justo después de que se fue durante tres largos y jodidos años. No aumentes la cuenta."_

Respondió justo como esperaba que respondiera, resentido y evitando la cuestión real. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto. Percibió que el silencio era tan profundo que el ruido que hizo al levantar o siquiera caminar era tan estruendoso como algún gutural intenso de una canción de metal, sin embargo dejaba una sensación de vacío pues casi alcanzaba a percibir un leve eco. Pensó que tal vez simplemente se había acostumbrado a un ambiente más animado estando en el departamento de su jefe, se obligó a sacarse cualquier idea de la cabeza que tuviera que ver con cuestiones de ultratumba y siguió caminando con más cautela hasta salir de su departamento.

El rechinido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y el estruendo que hizo al cerrarse fue tan fuerte que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos para calmarse. Cuando estuvo listo y se dispuso a dirigirse al elevador se encontró frente a frente con su primer amor. Hizo que se exaltara un poco, sin embargo, de alguna manera se lo esperaba pues su jefe siempre había estado ahí cuando realmente lo necesitaba y tal vez en ese momento era así.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó el mayor con la voz más amenazante que pudo salir de su garganta. El menor trató de decir algo y entreabrió la boca, sin embargo su mente estaba totalmente en blanco y volvió a cerrarla.

—Son las tres de la maldita madrugada Onodera, ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu mente? —esa pregunta dio vueltas en la mente del ojiverde. ¿Que qué estaba pensado? Ni siquiera él sabía, tal vez no estaba pensando, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por la situación.

—Tengo un asunto que tratar.

El menor balbuceó un poco al decir esas palabras y su voz se oía algo quebrada y nada convincente. El mayor frunció el ceño.

—Ritsu, ¿cómo se supone que te proteja si tú mismo estas yendo como mosco a la trampa de luz? ¿Tengo que protegerte de ti mismo también?

El castaño bajó la mirada y la perdió en el suelo del pasillo. Era verdad, realmente el haberle pedido ayuda a Takano-san para luego salir como chiquilla imprudente a las tres de la madrugada como si no hubiera un mañana no tenía sentido. Se estaba contradiciendo. Quería ayudar a su enemigo pero quería ayuda contra él. Se reprimió mentalmente.

—Dame una buena razón para dejarte ir.

El menor levantó la mirada hacia su primer amor y lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Realmente lo dejaría ir? En algún momento sintió que el ojimiel era más bien como otra parte de su familia, que sólo lo obligaba a hacer cosas contra su voluntad y sin aceptar escuchar alguna contradicción, sin embargo estaba completamente equivocado. Sabía que Masamune sólo quería lo mejor para Ritsu, sólo quería que estuviera bien y a salvo. Sólo quería estar junto a él.

—Creo que hay cosas que aún nos faltaron discutir, ¿no te parece? Y por lo que veo estás un poco apresurado con el tiempo. ¿Me dirás sin rodeos?

El chico de ojos verdes dejó salir su angustia en un suspiro, pero regresó enseguida con su inhalar.

—Te dije que Ryou no fue siempre así. Hubo un momento donde lo vi gozando la vida junto a su amante. Sin embargo un día lo asesinaron. Ryou estuvo deprimido varios meses, pero después de que alguien que no conocía fuera a visitarlo cambió totalmente. Es arrogante, es incoherente, y es vengativo. Seguramente no busca aceptación social a costa de la fortuna que tal vez pudiera hacer con mi muerte, si no que busca tener más recursos para averiguar quién fue el culpable de su miseria _y hacer algo al respecto._

Masamune se quedó callado unos segundos, como tratando de procesar todo lo que le había contado su pequeño subordinado y unir cabos. El celular del menor vibró de nuevo e hizo hablar al mayor.

—Es obvio que el que vayas es casi como suicidio. Digo, si ése sujeto te quiere muerto, sea la razón cual sea, obviamente no es seguro. Sin embargo te dejaré ir…—el menor se mostró sorprendido de nuevo y estuvo a punto de agradecerle cuando el mayor completó la frase.

—…sólo si voy contigo. No te estoy preguntando, si quieres ir, irás conmigo.

El ojimiel había recordado las palabras de Isaka-san. Es verdad que era un riesgo, sin embargo no creía que tuvieran el valor de involucrar a un tercero. Después de varios intentos fallidos del menor por hacer que su primer amor no fuera y finalmente resignarse, se dirigió al elevador un tanto enojado aunque un tanto aliviado de que nunca cediera y fueron al lugar de encuentro.

Ambos se encontraban dentro del autor del mayor. Antes de llegar a su destino abrió el mensaje que le había llegado recientemente.

"_Si el pequeño gatito está tan asustado de venir al aquelarre, puedes traer a tu dueño."_

El ojiverde frunció el ceño y maldijo a su antiguamente amigo mentalmente. Tenía que ser tan jodidamente irritante. El mayor le preguntó al menor si pasaba algo, aunque no volteó a verlo. ¿Se había dado cuenta de su enojo sin siquiera voltear a verlo? Eso sí que era algún tipo de brujería.

Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino cuando el ojimiel se vio forzado a frenar de golpe. Un gato negro de ojos miel no sólo había pasado frente a ellos, si no que se sentó justo en medio de donde el coche estaba pasando. Por suerte no alcanzaron a lastimarlo pues frenaron a tiempo, pero por alguna razón el motor de coche se había apagado totalmente y no daba señales de querer prender en buen rato.

El mayor maldijo a su suerte. —Tal vez el motor se sobre calentó; podemos echarle agua o esperar a que se enfríe. —el ojiverde escuchó con atención lo que decía el mayor, sin embargo parecía que la respuesta era obvia; no tenían agua y no estaban cerca de algún río. Estaban simplemente parados en medio de un puente completamente desalojado.

—Tendremos que esperar.

Las palabras del menor se fundieron en el silencio del coche. El mayor miró con atención al gato y se perdió en él. Después de unos segundos optó por bajar a verlo y confirmar que estaba bien, sin embargo en sólo un instante que había apartado la vista de él, había desaparecido.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el mayor, algo exaltado. Ritsu se asomó por el parabrisas y vio que efectivamente ya no estaba.

—Tal vez lo asustaste y simplemente huyó.

El menor abrió la puerta del coche pero no bajó de él. Sólo se quedó admirando el paisaje desolado que los rodeaba. El mayor simplemente estaba parado, sosteniéndose de la puerta del auto viendo hacia enfrente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en enfriarse?—preguntó el menor sin recordar entonar su voz, haciendo una voz monótona que casi no se distinguía el tono de pregunta.

—Depende del motor. Nunca se había sobre calentado, así que tal vez tarde una media hora como máximo.

—Se supone que debíamos estar llegando en menos de quince minutos.

El ojimiel se quedó callado. Seguía viendo directamente hacia enfrente. Por alguna razón era el lugar más cómo donde perder su mirada pues el cielo estaba repleto de espesas nubes grises, no se alcanzaba a ver la luna, y el camino estaba rodeado por una densa neblina que restringía gran parte de su alcance visual. Después de un rato se dignó a hablar.

—Deberíamos volver. Esto fue mala idea. Debemos volver.

El mayor se escuchaba exaltado, su voz estaba llena de ansia por alguna razón. El menor le preguntó si se encontraba bien, pero el mayor simplemente volvió a repetir las mismas palabras.

—_Debemos volver. _

De repente Ritsu volvió a ver a felino de pelaje oscuro y ojos claros un poco más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Si no fuera porque veía los labios de su primer amor moverse, podría jurar que el gato estaba hablando.

—Ritsu, vámonos de aquí.

—Por supuesto, creo que ya no tiene chiste ir donde Ryou. El único y pequeñísimo problema es que el jodido motor no enciende. —el ojiverde dijo esto último tratando de no alterarse más de la cuenta. No era su hobbie preferido ir a la mitad de la nada a media madrugada a perderse para alcanzar a ver la mitad de nada de lo que había a su alrededor.

—Ritsu, ¿escuchas eso?

Esa pregunta era una de las que más pavor le tenía el ojiverde, sobre todo si se la hacían estando en medio de un desolado puente a mitad de la madrugada en un viernes trece. El ojiverde se esforzó en tratar de no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera el de su respiración y puso toda su atención en los sonidos de ambiente. Claro, se escuchaban algunos grillos, algunos mosquillos, el chiflido del viento al pasar, y algunos... ¿gritos?

Cuando el menor pudo reconocer que lo que estaba escuchando eran gritos se exaltó, y el mayor reaccionando rápidamente se subió al auto de nuevo cerrando su puerta y así mismo lo hizo el menor. También le pidió que pusiera el seguro y el otro aceptó sin objeción.

—Takano-san, tenemos que irnos ya. —el menor estaba temblando de nerviosismo que trató de ocultar lo más que le fue posible. El editor en jefe trató de encender el motor de nuevo, y como si éste tuviera conciencia propia hizo un vasto esfuerzo por encenderse, sin embargo fue un intento fallido. Por pura inercia el ojiverde se acercó más al mayor y sostuvo su brazo con fuerza, a lo que este respondió rodeándole con un brazo la espalda y con otro le sostuvo la mano.

—Está bien, en unos minutos más el motor podrá encenderse y nos largaremos de aquí. No te angusties.

El ojiverde pensó en contestarle algo como que no estaba asustado y que no necesitaba su consuelo pero realmente lo necesitaba, así que simplemente no dijo nada y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

—Takano-san, tengo una importante pregunta para ti —el ojimiel acercó un poco más su rostro al del menor para escucharlo mejor—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Ahora que me doy cuenta, esta es la dirección completamente opuesta a la que te di. ¿Qué nos trajo acá?

El mayor se quedó sin palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba, el simplemente había conducido a la nada, sin rumbo alguno y no prestó atención. Ese no era un comportamiento usual en él, normalmente no pierde la cabeza de ése modo. ¿Cómo condujo hasta ahí? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Era gracioso, se sentía como si fueran un par de gatos perdidos.

—Yo… lo siento. Realmente no sé por qué te traje aquí.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo puede ser? Normalmente no eres así… —el ojiverde no podía creer que el mayor se hubiera perdido así.

—Lo siento.

Permanecieron en silencio ambos, sacando cada quien sus propias conclusiones. Ritsu se di cuenta de que ahí tampoco llegaba la señal a su celular, por lo cual no podía recibir ningún mensaje.

—Deberíamos llamar a una grúa o algo para que vengan por nosotros.

—Te pregunté que cómo habías llegado aquí porque se supone que éste es un camino cerrado; está en reconstrucción. Aparte no hay señal.

Genial. Aparte de loco, suicida. Ritsu recordó al gato negro y lo buscó de reojo pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo sintió algo en las piernas. Pudo confirmar que no era su jefe pues él lo estaba abrazando. ¿Entonces qué era? Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos grandes orbes color miel con las pupilas dilatadas observándolo. Era el gato negro, quien estaba justo ahí, sentado en sus piernas. Trató de no asustarlo más con el pequeño brinco que dio al verlo y se le quedó viendo también. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Al parecer su primer amor tampoco se había percatado de él, pues al verlo sostuvo con más fuerza a su pequeño casi amante. El gato después de terminar de ver completo y a color las reacciones de los dos presentes en el auto, se acercó al volante y se quedó un rato ahí, como inspeccionando algo. Al cabo de un rato maulló para dejar saber que quería salir del auto. El mayor lo sacó y el gato brincó en el parabrisas y se quedó ahí un rato más mirando hacia enfrente, dándole la espalda al par de amantes y después de un rato con un ágil brinco calló en el asfalto y se fue. El dónde se habrá ido o con quien era un gran misterio, pues al tocar el pavimento dio la impresión de simplemente haber desaparecido.

Ya era las tres con treinta minutos.

El de ojos verdes recordó que cada que veía a ése gato pasaban cosas extrañas pero buenas, así que estiró la mano e intentó girar las llaves para prender el motor. Increíblemente y para alivio de ambos el motor se encendió sin problemas.

Ambos soltaron su abrazo, dejando una leve sensación de incomodidad; más bien no querían soltarse el uno al otro.

De repente aquellos gritos que escuchaban fueron aumentando el tono y les pareció escuchar también lo que sería una motosierra, cada vez más cerca de donde estaban. Simplemente con las miradas se dijeron _"tenemos que irnos"_ y así el mayor intentó mover el auto, pero antes de poder hacer algo, justo de donde había salido el gato cuando los hizo frenar salieron tres motos con dos personas arriba cada una. Se dieron cuenta que eran de las chicas subidas en las motos de quien pertenecían los gritos y lo que pensaron eran motosierras en realidad eran sólo las motos. Parecía que estaban simplemente de fiesta, un viernes de madrugada en un lugar solitario era perfecto para salir de paseo, o perfecto para una película de terror.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, aliviados. Se vieron mutuamente y rieron. Ambos se analizaron e hicieron burlas de quién se había asustado más, o quién fue el más distraído, ambos empataron el marcador.

— ¿Podemos ir al lugar de encuentro? Es seguro que Ryou ya no va a estar ahí, pero quiero ver si dejó algo.

El mayor asintió y dio la vuelta para ir al lugar destinado. En el camino siguieron riendo y burlándose, a veces dándose pequeños golpecitos, o a veces el mayor despeinaba al menor en cada ocasión que tenía. Cuando el celular del castaño hubo recuperado la señal verificó sus mensajes, pero no había ninguno nuevo.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que era un edificio abandonado que no estaba muy lejos de donde vivían. Ese edificio, según recordaba el menor, estaba a punto de ser demolido y utilizado por su padre para hacer una oficina de negocios. Olía a humedad pero también a humo, como si hubieran hecho una fogata ahí mismo. Justo en medio del primer piso del edifico sólo había una enorme caja fuerte y encima de esta se encontraba una foto; era de Brent, Ryou y Ritsu. Estaba algo mal recortada de los lados para quitar de escena _a personas indeseables_ y estaba en blanco y negro, algo borrosa de los bordes. Al verla le invadía una terrible melancolía. Al reveso de esta fotografía estaba escrito un código que supuso era para la caja fuerte y efectivamente fue así.

Desgraciadamente lo que vieron dentro no fue tan fácil de digerir mentalmente.

Gatos.

Gatos de varios colores y razas. Estaba amarrados de las patas y tenían gruesas sogas oprimiéndoles el cuello. Todos seguían aún luchando por que llegara algo de aire a sus pulmones.

Ah… tal vez, después de todo, ése tal Ryou sí sea capaz de involucrar a terceros —pensó el ojimiel—. Si tenía el no-valor moral de involucrar a esos pobres gatitos domésticos, a esos _pobres gatitos perdidos_, ¿Qué les esperaría a ellos?

Tal vez perderse al otro lado de la ciudad no fue casualidad. Así fue previsto para que ellos no salieran lastimados. Sólo tal vez.

* * *

**1\. "W w w" vendría siendo como un "Jajaja" o un "LOL" en japonés.**

**2\. Se dice que a las tres de la mañana se abren las puertas a otra dimensión. No sé exactamente quién puso más de moda las tres con quince minutos pero ciertamente da más miedo. Viernes trece, día de mala suerte, no hay mucha ciencia (o lógica).**

**3\. La Dama de Blanco o La Llorona o La Malinche o como la conozcan en su país. La mujer vestida de blanco que llora por sus hijos. La Chica de la Boca Cortada es una leyenda urbana de Japón; una chica fue maltratada por su marido y asesinada. Su espíritu busca víctimas preguntándoles si es bonita.**

**Un lindo hechizo Avis para celebrar la actualización y un Lumus para la compañera perdida (TrueLove-san). Okno.**

**¡Nekonoha, Riruka-chan y zryvanierkic, gracias por comentar! Como siempre, amé sus comentarios ~ . Me molesta no poder responder en esta actualización, pero lo haré a la siguiente (pronto).  
**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	11. El otro

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu!**

**Décimo Capítulo: El otro.**

* * *

Después de la desagradable vista de los pobres gatitos moribundos, dándose prisa para soltarlos pudieron salvarlos a todos antes de que terminaran asfixiados. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevarlos a una veterinaria para tratarlos y posteriormente buscaran a sus dueños o en el peor de los casos los dieran en adopción a otra familia, esto claramente cuando el sol saliera así que mientras subieron a todos los gatitos al coche los llevaron hasta su departamento. Ritsu aprovechó que Masamune tenía las manos ocupadas con los felinos para despedirse y salir corriendo rápidamente a su propio departamento. El ojiverde en su necedad y desesperación pensaba que estar separados iba a ser mejor y que así podría proteger a su primer amor, sin embargo olvidaba que siempre terminarían encontrándose de nuevo en el trabajo o en su casa, y si no se encontraban Masamune se haría cargo de que pasara.

El mayor se limitó a ver como su pequeño casi amante huía de él. Luego entró a su departamento, agachándose para quitarse los zapatos y soltar a los gatitos. Algunos no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron para buscar el mejor lugar de la casa, el más cálido y el más cómodo, otros buscaban comida, y otros se quedaron en la puerta junto con él. Entre ellos estaba un gatito de cabello corto naranja y castaño y de ojos verdes. Éste se paraba ocasionalmente en sus dos patas traseras para tratar de alcanzar alguna mano de Masamune y ocasionalmente se restregaba entre sus piernas. El otro gato que se había quedado en la puerta con él era un gato negro de ojos color miel. Éste se limitó a observar, sentado mientras se relamía las patas, como su otro compañero felino buscaba la atención del mayor.

Masamune observó atentamente al gato negro. No estaba seguro, pero no recordaba que entre los gatitos de la caja estuviera ese gato negro. También notó que se parecía demasiado al que habían visto antes en el puente, sin embargo el mayor pensó que mientras no fuera salvaje y peleara con los demás gatos todo estaría bien y se limitó a sostener al felino de ojos verdes entre sus brazos quien inmediatamente empezó a ronronear y a lamerle las mejillas. Caminó con él entre brazos hacia la cocina, pues recordaba que en alguno de los cajones habían varias latas de comida para gato que antes Yokozawa traía para Sorata. Buscó en el lugar donde su amigo siempre los dejaba y ahí se encontraban. Los gatos al ver las latas corrieron hacia la cocina esperando la comida, alguno llegando más tarde que otro. Masamune sirvió varias latas en un tazón lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran comer y así fue. Al verlos comer pensó que era más que obvio que eran gatos domésticos y que estaban acostumbrados a la vida hogareña, pues su pelaje se veía limpio y sedoso, y no dudaron en saltar al sillón o a su cama cuando llegaron. Se dio cuenta que al gatito de ojos verdes y pelaje anaranjado lo habían dejado fuera y no podía acercarse a la comida así que apartó un poco de comida y se la puso en otro tazón para que pudiera comer a gusto. Satisfecho al verlos comer, se sentó en el sillón mirando al techo con la cabeza llena de cosas sin poder pensar en algo en concreto. El felino de ojos verdes fue el primero en terminar de comer y acercarse a él. Masamune no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía demasiado a su pequeño casi amante; ojos verdes, cabello castaño, pequeño, frágil y no comía bien. Soltó un suspiro resignado y le prestó la atención que tanto pedía paseando su mano gentilmente por en medio de sus orejas y su espalda, sintiendo al poco tiempo como ronroneaba. Se le cruzó una muy graciosa imagen mental, que si Masamune viera que Ritsu no estaba enamorado de él y después de un año de perseguirlo le dijera que lo odiaba, que no quería nada con él y que se alejara, probablemente éste sería él; un amargado editor con un millón de gatos y con uno que casualmente le recordaba a él. Lo bueno es que no deja las cosas a medias, el amor que tiene por el pequeño ojiverde es suficiente para dar la vida por él si es necesario aunque preferiría que no fuera así, pues nunca más podría estar a su lado. Su corazón se estremeció ante éste pensamiento y se propuso a no dejar que eso pasara; encontraría una solución a éste problema y terminarían juntos. Después de un rato se fue a acostar a la cama y su primer invitado en ella fue el felino de ojos verdes quien se limitó a dormir cerca de su almohada. Claro que al poco rato la mayoría de los otros gatos ya estaban en su cuarto o en su cama.

Había pasado más o menos una hora y el ojimiel seguía simplemente acostado mirando al techo y sintiendo como los felinos se removían en sus lugares de cuando en cuando. Una incógnita llevaba tiempo taladrándole lo más remoto y oscuro de su mente, ¿Qué pasaría si su pequeño casi amante podría ser tan distraído para querer salir a encontrar a _"su amigo"_ de nuevo? No podía permitir eso. Se levantó con cuidado de su cama para no despertar a los gatitos que se encontraban en ella y recargó un costado de su rostro a la pared que daba al cuarto vecino de Ritsu. Al hacer eso casi pudo sentir los latidos del corazón de su primer amor del otro lado, escuchar su respiración calmada e incluso sentir su calor corporal… casi. Tal vez fuera por un periodo lunático pero se había imaginado todo eso en su exasperación por saber si estaba bien. Lo único que pudo sentir al pegar su oído en la pared fue el frío de ésta, pues no era un vampiro con súper poderes o algo por el estilo. Aun así, de algún extraño modo, sabía que Ritsu estaba ahí dentro descansando. Tal vez se tratase de un vínculo extraño entre personas que están destinadas a ser, así que más calmado regresó a su cama y logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Onodera Ritsu había optado por levantarse mucho más temprano de lo normal para ir a trabajar, pues seguro tendría trabajo acumulado por el pequeño descanso obligatorio que tomó y porque realmente no había podido dormir demasiado bien la noche anterior. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la estación sintiendo la frescura del aire matutino sobre su rostro. Al subir al tren subterráneo se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que se encontraba relativamente vacío, tal vez habrían cinco o seis personas en el vagón. Tomó asiento y optó por leer un libro que traía en su maletín para matar un poco el tiempo. "Scare Crow" era un libro del gran autor Usami Akihiko y que él mismo había editado y llevado a cuarta posición en ventas en la empresa de su padre, y por supuesto era de sus historias favoritas. Lo abrió casi por inercia justo en uno de sus momentos favoritos del relato y empezó a leerlo con entusiasmo, sin embargo al poco rato se sintió incómodo y volteó a ver a su alrededor sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Logró ver a una señora joven con una pequeña niña en su regazo, un chico de cabello bastante envidiable vestido de negro con una guitarra entre sus brazos. Volteó a ver al borde de la puerta y ahí estaba él.

Iemochi Ryou.

Ritsu sintió que se le salía el alma al verlo. Sintió frío y su corazón latía con fuerza. El pelinegro al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de Onodera hasta ése momento.

Cruzaron miradas. Fueron largos segundos, que bastaron para que el ojiverde reconociera la apacible mirada de _su amigo._

Onodera suspiró. Sin temor alzó la mano para saludarlo y con un gesto gentil lo invitó a sentarse junto a él. Su amigo notablemente feliz aceptó gustoso la oferta y lo saludó también.

— ¡Ricchan, qué sorpresa! Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Lo sé, ha pasado un largo tiempo Ryou.

Ambos entablaron una conversación de lo más normal, olvidándose casi por automático del daño infringido por _el otro_. Hablaron de los viejos tiempos, de lo que deparaba el futuro y del juego en ocho bits que el pelinegro había lanzado recientemente.

—Sinceramente fue toda una aventura—decía Ritsu—. Sólo que… sentí algo de confusión en el juego. De repente el ambiente era tranquilo y de repente era brutal, no lo sé.

—Bueno, supongo que aprendes a vivir con ello.

—Sin embargo me encantaría que pudieras…—Ritsu se tomó un tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no disparar ningún recuerdo malo en la mente de su amigo—. Que pudieras llevar un solo ritmo en tus historias.

—Lo sé—el pelinegro sonrió casi forzosamente—. Lo siento.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, mientras el ojiverde aún con el libro abierto daba un rápido vistazo a algunas frases.

—Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en Inglaterra siempre cargabas un libro contigo. Ése semblante tan misterioso que tienes al leer algo que te gusta me parece muy apacible, me siento a gusto.

Ritsu volteó a verlo y pudo observar con nitidez a _su amigo_. Era tan melancólico verlo así, y a la vez tan reconfortante. El pelinegro recostó su cabezo en el hombro de Ritsu y éste rodeo su espalda con un brazo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Ricchan, ¿podemos hacer una parada en la próxima estación? Hace poco descubrí que cerca hay una dulcería y me encantaría comprar algunos dulces, también algunos _souvenirs_ para mis compañeros. ¿Sí?

El ojiverde no pudo contra la mirada de su amigo, pues por alguna razón se veía animado. Aceptó acompañarlo y caminaron varias calles saliendo de la estación. Efectivamente había una enorme tienda de dulces que al parecer era irresistible para las abejas. Entrar y el pelinegro buscó casi por inercia el chocolate amargo que tanto le gustaba.

—Normalmente soy bastante envidioso con _mi_ chocolate amargo, pero como eres tú te invitaré también—y acto seguido empezó a agarrar montones de chocolates. Ritsu dio las gracias pues también le gustaban ese tipo de dulces, sólo que le pidió a su amigo que no se los comiera todos en un día o su estómago colapsaría. Él sólo respondió algo como _"he comido mucho más que esto en un día"_ y siguió agarrando chocolates.

Ya más tranquilo al ya tenerlos en sus manos compró unos panqués para sus compañeros. Ni siquiera esperó a pagar los chocolates en la caja, si no que directamente abrió una caja de chocolate y le dio un mordisco sin poder aguantar más. La chica que atendía la caja lo vio de una manera extraña al principio, sin embargo como si supiera lo que es la fiebre dulcera se rio y siguió cobrando.

Salieron de la estación y caminaron tranquilamente compartiendo los chocolates. Salió el tema del juego en ocho bits que había sacado y la trama de éste, a lo que el pelinegro tuvo que admitir que _él_ sólo había hecho una trama común y corriente, que _alguien más_ había hecho las partes "_brutales_".

También hablaron de Brent. Al parecer ésa noche no había sido _su amigo_ quien le había enviado esos mensajes pidiéndole que fuera a pasar el rato con él en el aniversario de defunción. Claro que después de toparse con los pobre gatitos moribundos en una enorme caja fuerte con oxígeno mínimo, se lo esperaba. Después de dejar eso en claro simplemente hablaron de los buenos tiempos, como ésa vez que por querer ir a una fiesta terminaron perdidos en la nada, o cuando Ryou se salió a menos de la mitad de una película de terror en el cine porque tenía miedo, o cuando Brent no aguanto subirse a un juego mecánico y casi vomita a todos los que se subieron. Básicamente, empezaron a recordar esos buenos tiempos.

—Deberíamos ir a un parque temático, se ven súper divertidos y sería buen material para un videojuego—sugirió Ryou y Ritsu estuvo de acuerdo.

—Está bien, sólo que tendrás que entrar conmigo a una casa de terror.

—No quiero, tengo miedo. Aparte no sabes si en un parque temático habrás casas de terror —replicó Ryou al instante.

—Creo que aunque fuera un parque temático de Hello Kitty habrá una casa de terror. Digo, eso algo que no puede faltar—de hecho Ritsu pensó que si realmente hubiera una casa de terror de Hello Kitty sería un éxito, un revuelo o algo así.

—No, no quiero. No es por miedo si no por instinto de supervivencia.

—Pero acabas de decir que tenías miedo.

—Mentí.

Ambos rieron. En ambiente era claramente amigable y a ambos se sentían a gusto. Ryou pasó un brazo por el cuello de Ritsu en forma de abrazo y Ritsu hizo lo mismo en su espalda. Empezaron a juguetear tratando de ver quien empujaba más que el otro. A pesar de que Ryou era notablemente más alto Ritsu dio su lucha, aunque al final recurrieron a las cosquillas.

Como era de esperar, las risas se volvieron más fuertes. La gente que pasaba se podría decir que se contagiaba por sus risas y sólo sonreían.

Sin embargo al pasar por un parque casi olvidado se encontraron con una escena que los hizo estremecer.

Primero escucharon algo como un grito. Fuerte, agudo y lleno a agonía. Ritsu buscó con la mirada el lugar proveniente y se encontró con unos marginados sociales maltratando cruelmente a un gatito. El gatito los arañaba y trataba de defenderse, sin embargo sólo lograba hacer enfadar más a sus verdugos.

De repente Ritsu sintió como el calor corporal de su amigo bajaba brutalmente.

— ¡Mierda, mata ya al maldito gato!—decía uno de los hombres apurando al otro.

**Matar.**

Ritsu los maldijo a más no poder mentalmente, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

_«_ "_Matar"…_ _Qué palabra tan inmunda.__»_

El ojiverde volteó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amigo, temeroso de lo que estaba a punto de ver, y ahí estaba _él. _Esa alma tan ahogada en odio y deseo de venganza. Se dio cuenta de cómo _él _observaba a los dos hombres con una rabia indescriptible. Simplemente al verlo un poco, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza, sin poder creer aún que hubiera perdido de nuevo a su amigo tan rápido.

El pelinegro se encaminó, ignorando totalmente a Ritsu, y se dirigió a los dos marginados sociales.

—_Así que… ¿Quieres matarlo?_—Dijo Ryou. Su voz era profunda y casi gutural, llena de rabia. Apretaba los puños para contener su ira sólo un poco. —_Creo que necesitas una probada de tu propio chocolate._

Sin aguantar más el pelinegro golpeó con fuerza al miserable hombre que dijo eso, mientras su compañero sólo se quedó atónito. Lo golpeo una y otra vez contra la pared. Ritsu sabía que no podía sólo dejarle como si no ocurriera nada, así que rápidamente lo sostuvo del brazo, sin embargo pareciera que su fuerza había aumentado a millones. Se sentía impotente ante la furia que irradiaba su amigo. Ver cómo golpeaba a ésa pobre alma contra el suelo y escuchar los alaridos agónicos del gato sin querer lo metió en un vórtice repugnante de recuerdos malditos.

_«Brent...__»_

Era de madrugada en un fin de semana en Inglaterra y los amigos de Ritsu lo habían invitado a un bar a olvidar las penas familiares. Como de costumbre, se emborracharon de más y hubo algunos líos pero aun así mantenían ese ambiente fantástico festivo.

Ryou y Brent iban de la mano pues llevaban ya un año de relación que Ritsu y otros compañeros aplaudían, pero para ellos el tiempo era poco y su amor demasiado.

Entre risa y risa por alguna razón el ojiverde se había perdido en el maravilloso arcoíris que rodeaba a luna. La luna era roja y por su forma pareciera que se burlara de ellos. Tal vez sería por la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que había consumido, pero le parecía que incluso el frío viento le hablara.

— ¿Qué estás viendo Ricchan?—preguntó Brent al ver como el ojiverde casi se cae por mirar hacia arriba.

—La luna… —Ritsu se sentía como si estuviera en otra realidad, y como si la gravedad ejerciera más fuerza en él se dejó caer en el suelo, mirando aún hacia la Luna.

— ¡¿Ricchan?! ¿Estás bien?

El ojiverde sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho, pero no era porque el alcohol lo hubiera acelerado, o hubiera entrado en un episodio lunático, si no que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—No sé Brent, no puedo—dijo Ritsu casi llorando.

— ¿No puedes qué? Ritsu, pareces drogado.

Brent y Ryou se rieron e hicieron unas cuantas bromas más al respecto mientras el ojiverde se limitaba a observarlos casi atontado. Sin darse cuenta, Ritsu tomó la mano de ambos chicos y los atrajo hacia él para conformar un abrazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sólo querías algo de amor? ¡Haberlo dicho antes!—acto seguido la pareja empezó a abrazar más fuerte al ojiverde, dándole melosos besos en sus mejillas de vez en cuando y revolviéndole el cabello otras veces. Ése abrazo sí que reconfortó al ojiverde, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas y sacar lágrimas que ahora no estaba seguro si fueron de alegría o tristeza.

De repente un grupo de cinco o seis personas se acercaron a ellos. No parecían para nada amigables y eran mucho mayores y más robustos que ellos, así que cuando los vieron cortaron el agradable ambiente completamente.

— ¡Hey, los conozco! ¿No son los tres amigos de familia acomodada? Dicen que la escoria se junta sola.

Sin dar siquiera tiempo a responder algo agarraron a la persona que más cerca tenían, que era Brent y empezaron a golpearlo mientras a Ryou y Ritsu sólo los sometían haciéndolos ver cada momento. Lo único que sabían era que lo que ellos querían era una cantidad de dinero exagerada en sus cuentas bancarias antes de que cantara un gallo, sin embargo por alguna razón los tres sufrían de lo mismo con sus familias y por eso cuando tuvieron la oportunidad hicieron juntos el intercambio de estudios a Inglaterra logrando así un resentimiento entre familiares. Básicamente lo que pedían era imposible, pues no habían hablado con sus familias en años.

No sabían que la consecuencia de dejar a sus familias de lado sería fatal.

Los metieron a una camioneta y los llevaron a un bosque que se pasaba cruzando un puente desolado. La neblina subía y se hacía cada vez más densa, perfecta para ocultar sus actos.

Los amarraron a árboles, los torturaron, los golpearon, los ahogaron, y al ver que realmente no podían darles la suma de dinero que exigían agarraron de nuevo a Brent.

—Ustedes… Realmente creen que no somos capaces de hacer nada, ¿verdad?—Ryou rogó por que dejaran en paz a Brent, pero lo ignoraron completamente.

Empeñados en asustarlos para obtener lo que querían, comenzaron a golpearlo más. Sin más remedio trataron de todas maneras llamar a sus hogares para pedir ayuda con el dinero que les pedían, pero nadie contestó. Esto dispararon la furia en los hombres que los flagelaban e hicieron que ése desquite terminara con una rabia extrema.

Enrollaron una gruesa soga alrededor del cuello de Brent quien luchó arduamente por tratar de respirar, mientras seguían amenazando al pelinegro y al ojiverde que seguían amarrados en los árboles. Sin embargo al poco rato ya no se escucharon más quejidos ahogados de Brent, pues ya había perdido todo el aire en sus pulmones.

Su verdugo, como si realmente no se lo esperara lo soltó quedando estupefacto. Sus compañeros al ver lo que había hecho más bien empezaron a aludirlo como su fuera un héroe, aunque se les veía un poco trastornados.

Uno de los que estaban entre ésa bola de marginados parecía mucho menor a comparación de los demás. Llevaba el cabello teñido de un color azul grisáceo, vestía ropa que no le quedaba en absoluto y tenía un piercing plateado en los labios. Por alguna razón, mientras los demás festejaban el haber asesinado a una persona, él aprovechó para cortar las sogas que sostenían a Ryou y Ritsu de los árboles y se apartó.

Ritsu mantuvo los brazos en alto, sin embargo los brazos de Ryou cayeron sin más al suelo, siendo obvio que lo habían soltado. Él estaba en shock, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus lágrimas de un color carmesí. Parecía quería decirle algo al ojiverde, sin embargo no lograba articular palabra. Segundos después su mirada también reflejaba el color carmesí de la luna. Decidido, se levantó y corrió hacia el asesino de Brent, casi subiéndose a su espalda y rompiéndole el cuello en un sólo movimiento. Sus demás impíos compañeros se quedaron en shock. Algunos corrieron a la camioneta, como si al asesinarlo los demás hubieran sido almas completamente libres. Sólo una persona se quedó a enfrentar a Ryou, quien sufrió el mismo destino que su líder, aunque éste había sido a base de golpes brutales. Entre los que corrieron estaba el chico de cabello grisáceo, quien volteó a darles una última mirada a Ryou y Ritsu para pedir perdón con el alma y seguir corriendo. Él agarró la moto que antes era de su líder y se fue por el mismo puente desolado por el que habían llegado.

Ritsu al ver la mirada apagada Brent sintió como su corazón se rompía, tal vez era por eso que no pudo soltar lágrima alguna. Pareciera que la luz del día nunca llegaría. Ritsu vio la hora en un celular que estaba tirado; las tres con quince minutos de la mañana de un viernes trece. Parecía un cliché americano terrible y sin embargo era completamente real, Brent había sido asesinado a sangre fría, nunca volverían a estar con él.

El ojiverde se acercó a Ryou, quien se había quedado viendo atento el cuerpo inerte de su amante.

De repente Ryou empezó a gritar. Eran unos gritos que nunca hubiera imaginado que podrían salir de la garganta de _su amigo_. Le costaba respirar y sin embargo seguía gritando. Ritsu se acercó a él y lo sostuvo en brazos. El pelinegro se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza mientras seguía gritando. El ojiverde pensó que era la desesperación del momento e intentó consolarlo, sin embargo lo que dijo después no tuvo sentido alguno para él.

— ¡Ritsu, sálvame! ¡Sálvame, por favor! ¡No quiero irme, ayúdame!—Ryou seguía gritando. Un hilo de saliva recorría su boca junto con las lágrimas en las mejillas. Él se sostenía increíblemente fuerte la cabeza. Sólo hasta después el ojiverde entendió que había pasado.

**Su mente había sido destrozada.**

En ése momento se sostenía tanto la cabeza porque una parte de su mente había sido aislada, corrompida y envilecida, y Ritsu vio cada momento.

Un último alarido de parte del gatito sacó al ojiverde de ése agujero negro mental.

— ¡Ryou, detente! Brent no hubiera querido que hicieras esto, ¿recuerdas?—Ritsu recordaba que Brent era más o menos como un ángel hecho por Dios. Odiaba la violencia y siempre que se encontraba con ése tipo de situaciones resolvía todo usando sólo palabras.

Al parecer Ryou también lo recordaba, pues cuando estaba a punto de dar otro golpe se detuvo en seco.

Los dos hombres aprovecharon para salir corriendo, mientras el pelinegro bajaba lentamente su brazo. Ritsu se acercó temeroso. El silencio había reinado el solitario parque. Volteó a ver al gatito y a pesar de verse algo aturdido parecía que no habían logrado hacerle nada. El celular de Ritsu sonó justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su amigo. Era Takano-san y de hecho había varias llamadas perdidas. Si no respondía tal vez podría irle mal.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?!—le reprochó su jefe por el teléfono.

—E-estaba en el subterráneo, perdón…—Ritsu titubeó. Se dio cuenta de que Ryou estaba escuchando su conversación.

—Ya entregué a los gatitos, al parecer a _casi_ todos los estaban buscando…

— ¿Casi?

—Te explicaré en el trabajo, ¿ya estás cerca?—el ojiverde respondió que debería estar allá por lo menos diez o quince minutos y el ojimiel terminó la llamada con un dulce "_Ten cuidado_".

Guardó su celular un tanto sonrojado y cuando estuvo de llamar la atención de su amigo de nuevo, él mismo lo interrumpió.

—Oh, Ricchan… ¿De verdad no te preguntaste de dónde había aparecido de nuevo tu celular?—el ojiverde alzó una ceja, ahorrándose la pregunta dejando que su silencio fuera obvio pues realmente no entendía de qué hablaba.

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿El debut del grupo J-pop en el restaurante Hime, donde casi mueres?

El ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiéndose incluso mareado.

Es verdad. Ése día había perdido su celular entre el tumulto de la gente y no lo había podido recuperar. Entonces, ¿cómo demonios había terminado en su casa? Peor aún, ¿en su cama donde siempre lo dejaba?

Ryou rio por lo bajo. Como si tratara de ocultar una travesura, pero realmente no tratara de hacerlo.

En ése momento, tal vez fuera la confusión pero realmente no sabía si quien había reído había sido _su amigo, el otro _o_ ambos_.

La idea de que fueron ambos lo hizo estremecer, sintiéndose igual de perdido que el pequeño gatito a su lado. Sentía como si alguien le estuviese oprimiendo el cuello y aislado el aire a sus pulmones, sin poder respirar.

* * *

**Yay!~ Gracias por leer~**

**Zryvanierkic: Que bueno que te gustase ése hermoso plus de terror o suspenso o lo que hubiera sido~ Ciertamente Takano puede ser más asociado como un personaje misterioso y le queda más lo paranormal xD**

**Riruka-chan: Todos teníamos miedo (¿?) Casi no, Takano perdió la compostura porque lo que hizo no es normal… estando sobrios xD **

**Guest: …Bueno no.**

**Nekonoha-chan: Yo que el primer día estaba tristeando porque no te veía comentar *llora*. De hecho no se me ocurrió pensar en ustedes como esos gatitos hasta que lo mencionaste xD y no, por Yisus, no, que triste, ah…. *llora más*. Eso de que esperas más información me sonó a amenaza *llora mucho más*. Okno, ya basta. Yo sé que no he dicho nada sobre "el verdadero peligro" pero para entender el por qué tienen que saber la historia de cada quien primero. Así que tranquilidad, paciencia y chocolates (¿?).**

**Ahora más que nada me interesan sus comentarios, así que siéntanse libres de escribirme un libro con sus sentimientos en él xD**

**Gracias por comentar~ Los adoro gatitos ='3**


	12. Segundo Cap Extra: Levantarnos juntos

**Aclaración: Ningún personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi me pertenece.**

**¡Alguien salve a Ritsu! **

**Segundo Capitulo Extra: Levantarnos juntos.**

* * *

El ojiverde se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación con los pies apenas tocando el suelo. Su mirada esmeralda está perdida en algún lugar inexistente de la habitación y lo ve con tal atención que pareciera real. Lo que él está viendo no está en su cuarto, ni está con él. Lo que está viendo lo atormentará por siempre, mientras aún lo recuerde; el cuerpo inerte de su amigo yacía en el suelo cuando segundos antes había soltado un último suspiro el cual le arrebató la vida.

**Un suspiro**

Un último suspiro por parte del castaño hizo eco en la medio vacía habitación al tiempo que un ruido horriblemente estruendoso en la puerta lo saca del vórtice mental en el que se sumergió. Alguien golpeaba la puerta, lo hacían incluso mucho más suave de lo normal y aun así Onodera Ritsu los seguía escuchando tan fuerte que pensó en cubrirse los oídos, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

—Joven amo, le traje su comida —dice una voz al otro lado de la puerta. Él sabe quién es, sin embargo su mente no lo asimila y simplemente no responde. Más que tener la mente en blanco, estaba totalmente oscura y no era capaz de encontrar la luz.

—Por favor abra la puerta, tiene que comer algo.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño, deseando rotundamente que esa ruidosa voz se callara pues ni siquiera entendía lo que trataba de decirle. Su estómago sin embargo hizo un ruido extraño, pero el ojiverde también lo ignoró así como el hecho de que la ventana de aquella habitación estaba totalmente abierta y el frío viento había atrapado aquella habitación en un gélido ambiente a pesar de que afuera se encontrara un día soleado y alegre como cualquier otro día en verano. Sin más fuerza en la columna como para mantenerse sentado, se dejó caer para atrás, recostándose boca arriba sobre su cama. Ahora el foco de la habitación estaba sobre él y le era increíblemente molesto.

Ritsu como tratando de ahuyentar el foco arrugó la nariz y apretó el puño, sin embargo seguía ahí sobre él. Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta y también la bandeja de metal chocar contra el suelo. El mayordomo le había dejado la comida fuera de su puerta y sin embargo él seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

Se acercó a la ventana y dejó que el frío viento le golpeara el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y segundos después puso ambos pies sobre el marco de ésta. Si no hubiera un árbol justo enfrente, eso parecería totalmente un suicidio. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto, dando señales nerviosas mientras ésa última palabra resonaba en su mente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y saltó hacia el árbol para bajar con cuidado y dirigirse a la salida de aquella mansión.

**Rápido**

Antes se había limitado a caminar torpemente mientras sentía un agudo dolor en sus músculos y aun así segundos después ya se encontraba corriendo.

Al salir respiró hondo, como si algo lo hubiera estado sofocando. De repente miró hacia atrás y no pudo ver más que oscuridad y entre ella la desagradable escena de su amigo perdiendo la cordura y limitando su personalidad. Se sintió sofocado de nuevo y corrió mucho más rápido esta vez hacia un lugar ya conocido.

Quería escapar de ése lugar, de las responsabilidades y reglas absurdas en su casa y de la sociedad.

Después del asesinado de Brent, Ryou fue hospitalizado en una clínica de salud mental y él sólo fue llevado al hospital. En cuanto sus padres se enteraron fueron por él y parecían más que enojados, victoriosos. "_Te dije que pensaras dos veces sobre venir a Inglaterra, ahora mira lo que te ha pasado y no es nuestra culpa_".

Tenían razón. No fue nadie más que él quien pidió ir a un país desconocido para tratar con gente desconocida en un ambiente desconocido. Ahora eso le había pasado y no podía más que culparse a sí mismo.

Ritsu escaló la gran reja del parque que le indicaba que estaba más que cerrado, clausurado pues los animales dentro de él empezaron a perecer. Sin importarle nada corrió hacia su árbol preferido desde que era niño y se sentó a sus raíces. Ahora se encontraba de regreso en Japón, en su casa y con su familia, pero ¿por qué se sentía como si lo hubiesen encerrado? Incluso a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que le conseguiría un puesto de editor en su empresa familiar, a pesar de agradecer la preocupación de su padre por él, a pesar de que se supone que ése súper-alegre y soleado día era su primer día de trabajo… ¿por qué se sentía tan infeliz? Es verdad que podía hacer algo, podía alejarse de sus dos amigos para protegerlos pues estaba consiente que si sus enemigos se enteraban de que él tenía amigos cercanos irían contra ellos también. La única forma de herir a una persona más que físicamente era destruyéndolos mentalmente, y lo habían hecho bien.

Un gato negro que pasó frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Éste se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que el ojiverde creyó que tal vez podía ver su alma.

—Si la estás viendo dime, ¿cómo es?

Pero él sabía la respuesta, era un agujero oscuro, eterno y radioactivo. Cualquier persona que quisiese mirar dentro nunca regresaría.

Ritsu se sentó en el pasto y extendió una mano al gato negro quien no dudó en acercase. Por alguna razón la imagen de su Senpai le vino a la mente otra vez de muchas más. Ya habían pasado casi siete años desde lo que pasó con su amor de secundaria y aun así nunca logró olvidarlo. Si bien la imagen de su rostro ya estaba algo empañada, no dejaba de aparecerse cuando estaba en la cama con otra persona o cuando se encontraba a solas. Probablemente su Senpai le diría _"¿Te encuentras bien? Yo sé que no lo estás. Anda, te compro el dulce que más disfrutas y mientras caminamos por el parque me cuentas, me tienes para ti." _

Claro que ése sólo era el falso Senpai del que se había enamorado pues después descubrió que no fue así, Saga-senpai nunca estuvo enamorado de él.

La mirada del ojiverde se perdió en los ojos miel del gatito negro. No podía dejar de verlos y no podía dejar de pensar en su Senpai aun sabiendo que tenía un amigo lejos de él en serios problemas.

Levantó la mirada al cielo y se encontró con la burla taciturna de la Luna, en el mismo cielo con el Sol. Era como si dos mundos completamente diferentes estuvieran destinados a juntarse en ése súper-alegre día. Sin embargo, el brillo de la sutil Luna le recordó a la última mirada que le había dado su amigo antes de morir. ¿Qué habrá pensando en ése momento? ¿Pensó en sus momentos buenos o en los malos? Ritsu se sostuvo el pecho con fuerza, sintiéndose mareado. Por alguna razón, siempre que se sentía perdido volteaba a ver a la Luna y era de hecho un muy agradable regalo que estuviera con él en ése momento, pero sabía que ése hábito era estúpido pues, ¿qué haría cuando sólo su lado oscuro se alzara? ¿Perecer en psicosis, como lo hacía Ryou, entre ramas y animales muertos? No era para más. Después de todo, su mejor amigo fue asesinado por acoso, como si fueran niños. Era como el típico _"Si no me das de tu dulce, te pego"._

Ése pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer y de repente la mirada tan apacible del gato negro a su lado lo molestaba. La furia crecía dentro de él y lo único que quería era golpear cualquier cosa que viera, y justo cuando se dispuso a golpear al árbol que le ofrecía su regazo se detuvo, pues pensó, ¿qué lo haría diferente a esos inmaduros asesinos? Exigiendo cosas con violencia no iría a ningún lado, y la verdad ya estaba bastante cansado para intentar algo. Se disculpó mentalmente con el árbol al que casi masacra y se sentó de nuevo en su regazo al tiempo que suspiraba. Ver los pétalos del cerezo caer con lentitud le recordaron inevitablemente a Saga-senpai de nuevo. Al final su vida se volvió tan oscura y miserable que el único candelabro disponible encendía un fuego llamado "_el chico que rompió tu corazón en secundaria_". Y ése fuego ardía en su memoria e incendiaba entero su corazón, sin embargo era la única cosa cálida en él. Cerró los ojos, recordando el día en que se le declaró sin más reparo, el día en que tuvo su primera conversación amena con él, cuando lo invitó a pasar tiempo en su casa… y perdió la virginidad con él. Por supuesto que no se arrepentía, estaba asustado y nervioso, sin embargo podía decir que sus sentimientos en ése momento eran lo más puro que jamás sintió. Así igual con los días que pasó junto a él, escuchándolo, hablándole o simplemente mirándole. Le dolía su recuerdo pues sabía que nunca sería capaz de sentir algo similar de nuevo, ni de broma.

**Y es que ni siquiera lo intentaría.**

De repente una idea cruzó por su mente; ¿Por qué seguir siquiera respirando si nunca volvería a sentir algo así? No volver a sentir la calidez de un amor verdadero. ¿No sería sólo prolongar su sufrimiento?

El chico de ojos verdes trató de buscar de nuevo el brillo de la Luna en el cielo, pero su mente no conectaba con su mirada y sólo vio una tensa oscuridad rodearle. Se sintió como si hubiera tenido una epifanía. La verdad, tenía razones de sobra para dejar de vivir, relativamente. Ha estado expuesto a estrés por su familia desde que nació, antes de entenderlo ya tenía responsabilidades e incluso prometida, su primer amor lo engañó cruelmente y cuando quiso hacer algo por su cuenta e irse a otro país para hacer otra historia sufre de bullying constantemente, asesinan a su mejor amigo y le dan un dos por uno en personalidad con Ryou. Todo esto mientras su madre se pierde en alcohol y su padre juega al teatro con su vida. Dejó caer su cuerpo sin gentileza contra el suelo al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Era una decisión difícil, sin embargo no tenía a nadie más que lo apoyase y realmente no le apetecía ir a su nuevo trabajo y que lo fulminaran con la mirada día a día. Abrió los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se moviera por sí mismo. Después de todo, en ése mundo él sólo es un monstruo con apariencia humana. La gente no aceptaba que fuera diferente a ellos, tenían que verlo en el suelo, sucio y marchito para poder pisotearlo y sentir satisfacción por sí mismos. Al caminar vio algunas flores que yacían en el suelo derrotadas por el viento y pasó sobre ellas para ver si sentía satisfacción, sin embargo se sintió mal al instante. Definitivamente era un monstruo de una especie diferente a la egoísta especie humana. Caminó por un puente que estaba sobre un hermoso lago. La altura del puente era la ideal, había muchas piedras y era lo suficientemente profundo. Si no se golpeaba la cabeza con una piedra se ahogaba. Se detuvo a mirar el reflejo de la luz del sol sobre el lago. Era muy molesto pues era un día bastante soleado, sin embargo él sentía frío, sentía neblina y sentía como si fuera de noche. Definitivamente la percepción de la vida es relativa. Volteó a ver a la Luna de nuevo y buscó una respuesta… ¿Enserio quería hacerlo? _Claro que no._ ¿Pensar en la gente que lo quiere? ¿Quién? Bueno, sabía que su padre en realidad no lo despreciaba, sólo estaba desesperado. No tenía idea de los sentimientos de su madre. También estaba Ryou quien estaba pasando por un rato bastante malo, no podía sólo dejarlo varado en este mundo, tenía que apoyarlo. De repente el sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó, ¿de verdad trajo consigo ése molesto aparato? Vio el nombre del contacto y supo que tenía que contestar, aunque estuviera a punto de aventarse desde un puente.

—Padre.

— _¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! Tienes que presentarte ante tus nuevos compañeros, ¿sabes? Tu retardo sólo hará que tu reputación quede por los suelos. Ven acá en éste momento._

Desgraciadamente su padre tenía razón. La verdad la idea de terminar con su vida era tentadora pero no era la respuesta. Sabía que si se esforzaba podía ofrecerle algo a la vida y ésta lo apremiaría, seguro. Suspiro y apartó la vista del lago, atravesando el puente para ir hacia la salida del parque y hacia su nuevo trabajo.

—Lo siento, el tráfico me atrapó pero iré lo más rápido que me sea posible.

La persona del otro lado guardó silencio, como si en ése momento estuviera viendo hacia la ventana y supiera que no hay nada de tráfico y que estaba mintiendo, sin embargo le contestó de buen modo.

—_Está bien, ten cuidado._

Por un momento se sintió mal por siquiera haber pensado en acabar con su vida. Marcaría su nuevo trabajo como un punto de reinicio en su vida y daría lo mejor de sí.

Agh, maldito sea cada minuto existente. ¿No podían entender que simplemente se había atrasado un poco y ya? La gente es muy exigente con el tiempo, y eso que no existe. Basta con ver la dirección de tu sombra para notar que el día avanza.

En su apresurado camino hacia la editorial, se encontró con una librería que promocionaba un libro nuevo de un autor nuevo. Se sorprendió al ver que el nuevo volumen trataba de lo que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo.

"_Los ojos de un suicida"._

No pudo evitar quedarse viendo el libro fijamente. La portada realmente no le interesaba, era el contenido lo que le interesaba. ¿Hablará del suicidio para prevenirlo o promoverlo? ¿Tendrá trama? ¿Serán relatos o poemas? ¿Enseñará algo? Bueno, todo libro enseña algo, la visión del mundo del autor.

Un chico un poco más alto que él y de cabello castaño oscuro se detuvo a su lado.

— _¿No crees que es realmente triste? Pensar que ése tipo de cosas existen…_

Ritsu no quería voltear a verlo y sólo le respondería que sí para que lo dejara en paz, pero notó que lo que dijo fue verso y por curiosidad volteó, sin embargo el chico ya había retomado su camino y ahora le daba la espalda. Oh bueno, trataría de no pensar en ello.

Retomó su camino al lado contrario del cual había ido el chico que le habló. Como no había tráfico llegó mucho más rápido de lo planeado y su retardo marcó sólo quince minutos de la más de media hora que estuvo en el parque, como si el universo hubiera conspirado para que no tuviera tantos problemas.

O eso había pensado, hasta que vio por primera vez a sus compañeros y sintió como moría cinco veces por sus miradas asesinas. Titubeó un poco pero juntó coraje y los enfrentó. Ellos rápidamente repusieron su postura y antes de que pudiera presentarse formalmente ante todos el editor en jefe se adelantó.

—Onodera Ritsu, el hijo del jefe. No te preocupes, estamos seguros de que podemos pasarla bien juntos. Nos aseguraremos de que sepas todo acerca de la edición de libros.

El castaño y el editor en jefe del departamento de Literatura de la Editorial Onodera compartieron un firme apretón de manos. En menor sintió como su rostro enrojecía por la emoción, y pensar lo que hace algunos minutos estaba a punto de hacer.

En ése momento sintió como si lo hubieran aceptado en una familia. Todos hablaban bien con él, todos le sonreían y estaba a su servicio. A veces hacían bromas sobre su puesto en la compañía pero siempre trataron de hacerle ver que no eran más que bromas.

O eso pensaba.

Como todo hijito de papi, claramente tenía que ascender o perecer así que su padre se encargó de dejarlo a cargo de los autores más prestigiosos de la empresa. Y a pesar de que los demás editores respondieron a ello con una sonrisa, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que Ritsu se diera cuenta de la hipocresía detrás de sus "_orgullosas_" miradas.

"_Él no hace nada y ascendió tan rápido_". "_Ni siquiera es tan bueno_". "_Sólo está aquí por su padre_". "_Hace best sellers sólo por los autores y no por su talento_". "_Él…_"

_Blah, blah, blah._

Tan abrumadora fue la realidad que tuvo que tomarse un momento en el lavabo de los baños. Y es que después de todo nunca pudo escapar del teatro que era su vida, con actores que sólo se ponen una máscara, le dan palabras de aliento y reciben su pago. Ninguno de ellos estuvo nunca orgulloso de él y nadie lo apoyaría nunca. Y esas críticas le dolieron porque a pesar de que fueran verdad, había puesto todo su esfuerzo y dedicación en cada uno de los libros que editó, un pedacito de su alma se iba en cada uno de ellos y sin embargo ellos sólo podían verlo, despectivos.

Suspiró.

_**Entonces les mostraría.**_

Les mostraría que él no sólo hacía ediciones estándar como hacían todos. Se esforzaría el doble aunque le cueste y les mostraría que podía lograr _best sellers_ sin el beneficio familiar ni de contactos. Conmovería al mundo y los haría ver su talento.

Rápidamente salió del baño y marcando fuertemente sus pasos al caminar, se dirigió a la oficina del Director, dándole un anticipo de su renuncia. Después se enteró de que a Ryou lo habían "_dado de alta_" o sacado a la fuerza por su familia del hospital mental. Seguramente lo habían hecho aunque Ryou no se encontrara todavía del todo bien y habían pensado en el "qué dirán" antes que en el "cómo estás". En fin, así fue criada la sociedad.

Mientras tanto Ritsu se detuvo a pensar, y es que la gente de verdad estaba tan podrida que no podía ver el arte detrás de cada texto literario que editaba. Ellos sólo buscaban su propia conveniencia pero está completamente bien, después de todo sabía que había un botón de reinicio para la vida que siempre le daría otra oportunidad si es que se esfuerza al máximo. Se salió de la empresa de su padre y entró a otra completamente desconocida en otro departamento.

Así, y de manera inesperada, se reencontró con su primer amor. No quería tener nada que ver con él, pero al enterarse de que todo fue un mal entendido y que Saga-senpai, ahora Takano Masamune, realmente lo amó hasta ahora no pudo más que sentirse como las flores que pisó en el parque. No podía decir que todo era su culpa por orgullo, pero sí sabía que precisamente por el amor que seguía sintiendo por Masamune, no lo involucraría en sus problemas sólo para lastimarlo de nuevo.

Sin embargo, precisamente por ésa razón no podía editar manga para chicas con normalidad. Masamune sabía que Ritsu no podía ver que el amor trata de apoyarse y quererse ante todo, incluso ante los diez años que estuvieron separados, pero era capaz de sentirlo pues sus sentimientos sólo se hicieron más fuertes con el tiempo, entonces sólo era cuestión de abrirle los ojos.

Así mientras tanto, Masamune nunca dejaría a Ritsu solo, puesto que sus universos se habían fusionado, desde el día que le dijo unas palabras en verso frente a la librería, desde mucho más atrás cuando lo dejó ver su alma en la secundaria, y la guerra ahora los involucraba a los dos. Sería su primer soldado y arrasaría con cualquiera que le quisiera hacer daño.

Se propuso proteger contra todo a Ritsu, sin embargo Masamune se dio cuenta que éste se seguía levantando aunque el viento soplara fuertemente contra él.

Después de darse cuenta de eso, el mayor no pudo más que entregar su corazón plenamente pues compartían un secreto y por él sabían que la esencia de su personalidad antes y ahora permanecía.

Y era que aunque la oscuridad, la tristeza, el odio y todos los malos sentimientos que siempre los habían perseguido les susurraran cada noche que nada saldría bien, que era mejor rendirse ya, ambos se veían a los ojos y sonreían pues se sentían complacidos.

¿Por qué? Porque si ése fuera el caso, se levantarían si volviesen a perecer, y la satisfacción de no sólo levantarse de nuevo, si no _levantarse juntos _cada día, nunca podría igualarse.


End file.
